


Точки пересечения

by summerindublin



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author is generally ignorant, Families of Choice, First Time, Plotty, Romance, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerindublin/pseuds/summerindublin
Summary: Чарльз всегда представлял Рейвен как свою сестру, но никогда не звал Эрика братом. Эрик бы забеспокоился, вот только он сам предпочитал не думать о Чарльзе как о брате. Он не мог разобраться в этом четыре года, а потом внезапно понял.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curve Fitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438404) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> Переведено для команды fandom Cherik+Fassavoy 2016. Бета - замечательная Tobi2015. Иллюстрации от прекрасной Уми можно посмотреть по ссылке: http://fk-2016.diary.ru/~fk-2016/p210095515.htm?oam#more6

Проблема была в том, что Чарльз Ксавье не разбирался в людях.

Когда они только познакомились, Эрик объяснял это тем, что Чарльз был богатым мальчиком из высшего класса, родившимся в мире, огражденном от реального привилегиями высшего общества и семейным состоянием. Позже Эрик обвинял во всем эти идиотские психологические теории, которыми Чарльза откармливали в Оксфорде, как гуся для фуа-гра.

Иногда, в самые, скажем так, мрачные моменты, Эрик хотел, чтобы что-то из этого соответствовало действительности. Ведь Чарльз действительно был привилегированным богатым засранцем, и к тому же слишком умным, но это, к сожалению, ничего не объясняло.

Даже близко не объясняло то, каким образом он, со всеми выдающимися способностями, пафосными дипломами, с многолетним опытом работы «в поле», умудрился по собственной воле оказаться в заложниках прямо посреди зоны военных действий.

— Я тебя ненавижу, Чарльз, — прошипел Эрик сквозь зубы и сильнее стиснул бинокль, изучая окруженное здание и с отвращением чувствуя, как по спине течет пот.

— Я тебя очень сильно ненавижу.

Он как наяву видел Чарльза с этой его извиняющейся улыбкой (на самом деле, в ней никогда не хватало именно извинения) где-то в глубине этой полуразрушенной больницы.

Эрик сжал кулаки — дать бы ему в рожу, выбить всю дурь, чтобы он нахрен прекратил вляпываться в такое невообразимое дерьмо хоть на пять, мать его, минут.

Эрик спал всего пару часов за последние несколько дней. И то среди грузовых самолетов и плохих африканских дорог с адской жарой и слишком большим количеством людей с оружием в целом и отрядами американского спецназа в частности, которых здесь вообще не должно было быть, но они были, спасибо полковнику Страйкеру.

В общем, Эрик был уставший и угрюмый, напуганный до безумия, но не давал себе поддаться панике. Потому что Чарльзу-в-жопу-здравый-смысл-Ксавье он был нужен трезво мыслящим и в полной готовности, даже если тот понятия не имел, что Эрик здесь. И вообще взбесился бы, если б узнал.

Позади слышался голос капитана спецназа:

— Нужно выдвигаться сейчас. Ударим, пока они не ждут.

Эрик оскалился. Штурм здания означал смертный приговор каждому, кто внутри, включая заложников.

Включая Чарльза.

Да ни хрена, подумал Эрик, осторожно расстегивая кобуру, так, на всякий случай. Чарльз бы нахмурился, но сейчас было все равно. Пускай хмурится, только бы увидеть его живым.

Может, после этого Чарльз вообще не заговорит с ним. И да, Эрик бы хотел тогда, в Париже, не упустить шанса — который, быть может, больше и не представится, но сейчас все было неважно. Все, кроме одного.

Пока Чарльз там, Эрик не даст им пойти на штурм.

***

Многие люди недооценивали Чарльза Ксавье. Почти все, на самом деле.

Это было понятно, в какой-то мере. Те, кто слышал о его научных достижениях, заранее списывали его со счетов как ботаника и книжного червя, который упадет в обморок, если кто-то выругается матом.

Впечатление усиливалось, стоило человеку встретить Чарльза лично. Он был невысокого роста и хрупкого телосложения, что подчеркивала великоватая одежда, возможно, это была попытка выглядеть крупнее. Правда, эффект был обратный, но вряд ли Чарльз делал это намеренно. Он выглядел как воплощение безобидности.

Большинство людей, какими бы параноиками они не были, уже спустя пару минут в компании Чарльза переставали воспринимать его как угрозу.

Большинство людей — и Эрик знал это по собственного опыту — были идиотами.

***

Чарльз любил подбирать бездомных животных. Его мать, ссылаясь на выдуманную аллергию, не разрешала оставлять дома брошенных котят или щенков, вместо этого приказывая слугам отвозить животных в приют. Потом Чарльз регулярно навещал их и разрывался между радостью и горем, когда кто-то забирал его подопечных. Но однажды он притащил домой не очередную уличную кошку, а дрожащую и испуганную Рейвен. Она была грязной и голодной, с её тела еще не сошли ссадины, которые оставил ей пьяница-отец. Шерон Ксавье была не в восторге, в чем ее вряд ли можно винить, в конце концов, она не была в восторге даже от собственного ребенка.

Рейвен осталась.

Годом позже Чарльз наткнулся на Эрика, который пытался выжить на улице. Эрик был двумя годами старше, умел драться, и в целом был сильнее и выносливее Чарльза, несмотря на все свои неприятности. Он не принял мальчика всерьез, когда тот помешал ему украсть карманный ножик в комиссионном магазине, громко спросив, сколько он стоит и можно ли детям его купить.

За это Чарльз заработал фингал, а Эрик до сих пор не мог внятно объяснить, каким образом к вечеру он оказался в поместье Ксавье. Все, что он ясно помнил — это всепоглощающее чувство раздражения, вызванное этим мелким, который увязался за ним и проповедовал какую-то ерунду насчет «все люди братья» и «давайте жить дружно». Который не испугался угрозы второго фингала, и в принципе не испугался Эрика.

Кстати, какого черта? Все боялись Эрика. По крайней мере, все, у кого оставалась хоть капелька здравого смысла. Стоило ему по-особенному улыбнуться — и вздрагивали даже взрослые мужчины. Чарльз же только моргнул и лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ. Конкретно в этот момент Эрик понял, что этот парень стопроцентный псих, и от него так просто не избавишься.

Во взгляде Шерон, брошенном на сына, даже читались какие-то эмоции, хотя, в основном, это было уже понятное Эрику раздражение. Ему не нравилась Шерон, но в тот момент он был способен ей посочувствовать.

Эрик тоже остался.

***

Взрослеть с Чарльзом было само по себе интересным опытом, даже учитывая то, что Эрика «усыновили» в одиннадцать лет, а считать себя взрослым он стал еще три приемных семьи назад.

Поначалу Эрик думал, что Чарльз просто захотел новую игрушку. Рейвен жила в поместье уже год, и еще не наскучила Чарльзу, но у Эрика не было ее круглых щек и милых светлых кудряшек. Еще он не знал, как вести себя за столом, да и в целом с этикетом знаком не был. Не имел ни малейшего понятия об Аристотеле или принце Каспиане, или о геометрии. Зато он знал, как чистить пистолет, как на французском назвать цену за минет и как держаться подальше, когда бутылка пустеет до дна.

В любом случае, он ничего не скрывал, хотя про Аристотеля бы послушал. Чарльз (пронырливый маленький засранец, который как будто проснулся однажды утром и решил, что теперь будет усложнять Эрику жизнь) зацепился за последнее, а остальное проигнорировал одним выразительным движением бровью. Эрик был уверен, что этот жест прописан у него в ДНК, потому что невозможно кого-то научить одним маленьким движением показывать, что он не впечатлен, высокомерен и немного заскучал. Ни за что на свете.

Рейвен, которая хвостиком ходила за Чарльзом, поначалу чуралась Эрика, но постепенно оттаяла, почуяв в нем соратника в бесконечном поддразнивании старшего брата. Эрик с радостью присоединился, и иногда шутил слишком зло. Рейвен этого не понимала, зато понимал Чарльз. Он, правда, ничего не говорил и тем более не отвечал той же монетой, просто выглядел очень грустным. И тогда Эрик в полной мере чувствовал себя тем неблагодарным уличным ребенком, которым и был на самом деле. Но раз начав, уже не мог остановиться.

Он не мог этого объяснить, но ему жутко хотелось достать Чарльза, спровоцировать его на агрессию, чтобы тот показал свое истинное лицо. Невозможно быть таким хорошим, когда твоя мать хладнокровная стерва. Он не мог сильно от нее отличаться, разве что лучше это скрывал.

Однажды Эрик перешел черту — столкнул Чарльза в пруд, как раз, когда гости начали прибывать на одну из вечеринок Шерон. Рейвен выглядела напуганной и убежала, наверно, чтобы отвлечь Шерон.

Чарльз медленно выбрался, поскользнувшись на иле, в котором была и вся его одежда. Его губы были сжаты, и каждое движение излучало злость. Он не посмотрел на Эрика, и не пошел в дом, а направился к деревьям на другой стороне лужайки и сел на траву, обнимая колени.

Что-то в груди Эрика сжалось… И какого черта? Он никогда не был сентиментальным. Но он все же пошел за Чарльзом и сел рядом. Чарльз не обратил на него внимания. Эрик стянул свою кожаную куртку, которую он стащил у последней более-менее приличной приемной семьи и с которой отказывался расставаться, несмотря на то, с каким отвращением смотрела на нее Шерон. Он неловко накинул куртку на дрожащие плечи Чарльза.

Тот не стряхнул ее, но все еще не смотрел на Эрика.

— Зачем?

Эрик не знал, что ответить. Они еще немного посидели в тишине, слушая доносящиеся издалека звуки музыки и голоса гостей.

— Это не тюрьма, знаешь, — фыркнул Чарльз. Он поджал губы и выглядел несчастным. — Если ты хочешь уйти — уходи.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Чарльз повернулся к нему, его ненормально-голубые глаза расширились и подозрительно блестели.

— Я просто хотел быть твоим другом, Эрик, — он снова хмыкнул, отворачиваясь. — Рейвен и я, нас только двое против всего мира. До Рейвен я никого не… не было никого. Никто не хотел...Ты мне нравишься. Я просто хотел…

Он замолк, и Эрику внезапно захотелось отмотать все назад и самому прыгнуть в этот чертов пруд. Так что он пошел и прыгнул, не обращая внимания на шокированные взгляды гостей и ледяное выражение на лице Шерон. Но оно того стоило, потому что Чарльз бежал за ним через лужайку, в глазах — шок и удивление, и еще больше шока, и что-то вроде восхищения. Он вытянул Эрика на берег, с удивительной для такого маленького создания силой, и ухмылялся, как маньяк. Они оба ухмылялись.

Чарльз попытался вернуть куртку, Эрик отказался, Чарльз настаивал, пришла Рейвен и забрала куртку, завернулась в нее и ушла, раздраженно фыркнув. Много лет спустя Эрик подумал, что это прекрасно выражало всю суть отношений между ними.

Их оставили без ужина, но это было нормально. Вся прислуга обожала Чарльза и никогда не подчинялась таким распоряжениям, да и Рейвен тогда принесла немного печенья.

С тех пор они почти все время проводили вместе, за исключением того, когда Чарльз был в школе, а Рейвен и Эрик занимались с частным преподавателем. Уровень образования у обоих был отвратительный, так что им приходилось нагонять перед тем, как пойти в нормальную школу. Рейвен, которая уже давно занималась с учителем, была взбудоражена возможностью уже со следующего года присоединиться к Чарльзу. Эрик ничего не говорил, но сам себе поклялся не только подготовиться к этому же времени, но еще и обогнать Чарльза в учебе.

Последнее оказалось совершенно невозможным. Для девятилетнего ребенка Чарльз был дохрена умным. Эрик однажды случайно слышал, как Шерон в разговоре с подругами назвала Чарльза гением. Тогда он решил, что это стоит делить пополам, ведь Шерон никогда не хвалила ни одного из них. Но через какое-то время он понял: это была не похвала — Шерон просто говорила о результатах теста. Видимо, в школе всем давали тест на АйКью, и Чарльз оказался кем-то вроде вундеркинда, как сказала бы мама Эрика.

Порой он легко становился невыносимым — на него находило настроение читать лекции, потому что Чарльз всем делится, даже своим домом и своей матерью, и заткнуть его было трудно. Он впитывал знания, как губка, радовался им и едва не дрожал от необходимости ими поделиться. Библиотека была его любимым местом в доме, он находил утешение в книгах, как некоторые — в еде. Видеоигры нагоняли на него тоску. Он был единственным человеком в радиусе десяти миль, которому действительно нравилось ходить в музеи.

Единственным спасением было то, что Чарльз понимал: фрик тут он, а не все остальные. Он рано научился не показывать нетерпения, когда остальные в классе решали медленнее его, а Эрик считал, что это одновременно глупо и мило. Они с Рейвен все время закатывали глаза на невольное самодовольства Чарльза, но на самом деле Эрику нравилось впитывать от него знания. Если и было что-то, что Эрик усвоил очень рано, так это не пренебрегать доступными ресурсами. К тому же, Чарльз выглядел совершенно очаровательным, когда загорался какой-то идеей, даже если интересна она была только ему.

Эрик немного сравнял счет, когда учил Рейвен и Чарльза драться. Это было единственное, чем он мог отплатить за все, что ему дали, и, по мнению Эрика, это было намного полезнее, чем способность во сне пересказать периодическую таблицу элементов.

Рейвен занялась этим с радостью, давая волю глубоко сидевшему в ней желанию научиться давать сдачи. Чарльз нахмурился, как будто не считал это хорошей затеей, но сестра смотрела на него насмешливо, да и Эрик глумился над ним, и Чарльз сдался.

Это был еще один момент насчет Чарльза — он не мог не принять вызов.

К удивлению Эрика, ни Рейвен, ни Чарльз не были так ужасны в борьбе, как он думал. Рейвен обладала свирепостью, которая заставляла ее забыть о боли и просто идти напролом. К своему тринадцатилетию она то и дело надирала Эрику задницу и подумывала записаться в секцию карате.

Чарльз подошел к борьбе, как и ко всему остальному — хорошенько подумав. Он был очевидно слабее Эрика, но иногда брал верх — в основном, за счет того, что мистер Веди Себя Прилично вовсе не чурался грязных приемов, к большому удовольствию Эрика. Когда Чарльзу было четырнадцать, Эрик настоял, чтобы он занялся айкидо, потому что хотел, чтобы в случае чего Чарльз мог постоять за себя.

Чарльз же познакомил Эрика с шахматами, и тот полюбил их, к большой радости Чарльза и к отвращению Рейвен. Эрик вник в игру довольно быстро, и они шли примерно на равных, и это делало Чарльза таким счастливым, каким Эрик никогда его не видел.

Шерон, со своей стороны, не вмешивалась в их воспитание. Она не усыновила Эрика или Рейвен, но, благодаря серьезным манипуляциям со стороны Чарльза, стала их официальным опекуном. У Рейвен прекратились ночные кошмары о том, что ее заберут от Чарльза и вернут отцу. Эрик пожал плечами и принял новость как она есть, хотя так и не избавился от подозрений.

Странно, но Чарльз всегда представлял Рейвен как свою сестру — и Эрик о ней думал так же — но никогда не называл Эрика братом. Эрик бы забеспокоился, но по какой-то причине он тоже предпочитал не думать о Чарльзе как о брате. Он не мог этого понять целых четыре года, а потом вдруг понял.

Ему было пятнадцать, он прижимал Лиззи Маклейн, горячую блондинку-чирлидера к стене в школьной раздевалке, хозяйничал руками под ее юбкой, а она краснела и хихикала…

...И как раз в этот момент Чарльз распахнул дверь, с криком: «Эрик, ты здесь? Ты не поверишь, что я только что…»

Эрик так и не узнал, чему он должен был не поверить. Чарльз застыл, охватив взглядом открывшуюся перед ним картину и почти комически уронив нижнюю челюсть. Он весь побледнел, затем покраснел до корней волос.

— Я, эм-м…

— Не возражаешь, милый? — нетерпеливо хмыкнула Лиззи. Она, наверно, была вне  
себя из-за вмешательства и чувства, что Эрик теряет интерес. Девушка растянула губы в улыбке и постаралась быть вежливой — во всем, кроме тона, по крайней мере, — потому что Эрик плохо переносил грубость по отношению к Чарльзу. — Мы тут немного заняты.

Чарльз наконец закрыл рот и сглотнул, отводя взгляд. Он покраснел еще больше, хотя, казалось, больше уже некуда.

— Конечно, эм-м... Прошу прощения.

Он выскочил из комнаты, и с одной стороны Эрик почувствовал удовлетворение — да, получи, маленький наивный идиот — а с другой стороны, он не мог вдохнуть, как будто его только что ударили в грудь и вышибли весь воздух, ему хотелось побежать за Чарльзом и крикнуть: «Это не то, что ты думаешь».

Тем вечером Чарльз пришел к Эрику в комнату. Уставился в пол и начал говорить, что он все понимает, что у Эрика такой возраст, и что все нормально, потому что это гормоны — Чарльз прочитал все о гормонах — и что теперь он всегда будет стучать, и вообще…

Эрик слушал его с растущим чувством унижения, какого никогда не испытывал.

— Чарльз, — оборвал он его наконец. — Заткнись.

Чарльз замолчал. Он просто стоял и кротко смотрел на свои ноги, его щеки горели огнем, но он решительно сжал губы.

— Ты не видишь, я пытаюсь вести себя как взрослый?

— О боже, — буркнул Эрик, и Чарльз вздрогнул. — Выметайся из моей комнаты, — и Чарльз ушел.

Ближе к вечеру Эрик шел мимо открытой двери в библиотеку и заметил Рейвен, свернувшуюся под боком Чарльза, пока он читал ей свое эссе — потому что Чарльз из тех фриков, которые читают свои эссе вслух, чтобы проверить ошибки. Эрик задержался на мгновение, просто смотря на них.

Вот почему, с горечью подумал он. Вот зачем Лиззи, зачем Мэри, зачем Кейт. Это всё очень мило и приятно для Рейвен и Чарльза, обниматься вот так напротив телевизора, но Эрик всегда будет в стороне. Это нечестно, но так и должно быть. Должно.

В тринадцать лет Чарльз был симпатичный, как чертова девчонка, с этими его яркими голубыми глазами, вишнево-красными губами и дурацкими длинными ресницами, которые он использовал на полную катушку, когда хотел избежать наказания за то, что давал списывать домашку.

Эрик не был единственным, кто смущался или очаровывался. Он замечал, как на Чарльза смотрели в школе, и сердито глазел на тех людей, пока они не краснели и не отворачивались, но на себя самого это не действовало. Наверно, дело все-таки было в этих гормонах, про которые говорил Чарльз. Хотя последнее, что Эрику было нужно, это очередная, дрожащим голосом прочитанная лекция или попытки Чарльза объяснить нездоровую одержимость друга с научной точки зрения.

Эрика можно было обвинять во многом, он вовсе не был хорошим человеком. Его отец давно умер, и приемная семья, в которую Эрика отдали, была из тех, в которых приходилось выживать. Он видел действительно ужасные вещи, а некоторые и совершал. Он был обозленным, мстительным и злопамятным, и если бы только нашелся пьяный воитель, сбивший его маму, он бы убил его. И это было не художественное преувеличение. По крайней мере, он бы заставил виновного страдать.

Эрик вовсе не был хорошим парнем.

Но это? Этого он не мог сделать с Чарльзом. С милым, невинным Чарльзом, чье самое большое преступление против человечества заключалось в дурацком большом сердце. Который совсем не понимал, как дразнит Эрика, когда просит помочь намазать солнцезащитный крем или когда пьет молочный коктейль через трубочку. Ему было гребаных тринадцать лет, вашу мать, и Эрику стоило бы пойти и застрелиться.

Он бы скорее застрелился, чем навредил Чарльзу.

Чарльзу, который каким-то образом всегда знал, когда Эрик не мог заснуть. Он прокрадывался в его спальню и тряс Эрика, пока тот не выныривал из кошмара, в котором пьяные люди отшвыривали его в стену за неправильно сделанную работу по дому. Эрик никогда не сдавался. Когда его кулаков оказалось недостаточно, он оставил открытой дверь в магазин того ублюдка, а в том районе этого лучше было не делать. Это было подло, Эрик в семье был не единственным приемным ребенком, но это его не остановило. Ему это понравилось.

Каждый раз, когда Эрик рассказывал Чарльзу что-то такое, он ждал, что тот отвернется, почувствует отвращение или испугается настолько, что вышвырнет Эрика из дома. Но Чарльз только посмотрел на него с бесконечным сочувствием и смущенно протянул ладонь, минуту гладил Эрика по руке и сказал:

— Ох, друг мой, мне так жаль, — и потом еще, — Лучше бы ты вообще поджег этот магазин.

Эрик не сдержал резкого смешка.

— И это тот Чарльз, который и муху не обидит?

Чарльз ехидно усмехнулся ему в темноте. 

— Ты не так хорошо меня знаешь, как тебе кажется.

— Нет, — ответил Эрик, не обращая внимание на то, как что-то дрогнуло в нем. — Я знаю.

Он бы никогда в жизни не повернулся к Чарльзу темной стороной своей личности.

Эрик немного успокоился, поняв, что он не извращенец. Он не испытывал к юным мальчикам ничего, кроме эпизодичных вспышек раздражения от их тупости. И та отвратительная, смущающая вещь, которую он чувствовал, была связана с тем, что Чарльз просто был Чарльзом. И если смотреть с этой точки зрения, все было просто ужасно: это значило, что чувства не исчезнут в ближайшее время, если вообще когда-нибудь исчезнут.

Эрик старался держаться от Чарльза на расстоянии, игнорируя боль и негодование в его глазах. Между шестнадцатью и восемнадцатью годами Эрик переспал с каждой симпатичной девчонкой в школе, которой не стыдился щеголять перед Чарльзом, и с некоторыми парнями тоже, хотя об этом он не распространялся.

Чарльз сначала смущался, потом игнорировал, а потом снова улыбался Эрику и тащил его в библиотеку на матч-реванш в шахматах, или вызывал его на состязание в плавании. Он предлагал подружкам Эрика чай и разговаривал с ними о философии и винтажной моде, а когда те уходили, Эрик был уверен, что Чарльз им понравился больше и они, наверно, хотели бы, чтобы он был старше. Большинство из них в конце концов Эрик переставал привлекать окончательно, что искренне огорчало и смущало Чарльза.

Эрик бы злился, если бы все это не было так забавно в большинстве случаев. Он не был хорошим человеком. Это наглядный тому пример.

В восемнадцать лет Эрик получил письмо из Колумбийского Университета. И, может, он не был столь умен, как Чарльз, но, похоже, его собственных знаний было достаточно для полной стипендии с покрытием всех расходов на проживание.

Когда Чарльз услышал новость, он запрыгнул на Эрика — буквально запрыгнул, обвивая его руками и ногами. Они катались по траве на лужайке, сминая одежду, и Эрик смеялся и обнимал его в ответ.

— Я так горжусь тобой! — радовался Чарльз и еще на мгновение прижал Эрика к себе.

Чарльз всегда инициировал физический контакт немного неуклюже, доводя до абсурда распространенное клише про ребенка, которого мало обнимали в детстве — Эрик был уверен, что Шерон никогда не притрагивалась к сыну, даже когда он был маленьким, кроме моментов, когда их фотографировали. Чарльз, что совсем неудивительно, был фотогеничным малышом.

Чарльзу было достаточно комфортно с Эриком, в основном благодаря семи годам спаррингов, но единственным человеком, с которым было по-настоящему легко в физическом плане, была Рейвен. Она была такой же, хоть и лучше это скрывала. Чарльз же выглядел болезненно неловко, когда пытался дружелюбно похлопать по спине или просто положить руку на плечо. Простые жесты, естественные для всех, он методично обдумывал. И Эрик отводил взгляд, потому что было неприятно смотреть, ведь Чарльза нужно холить и лелеять, и обязательно обнимать. Эрик не мог дать ему всего, разве что иногда, очень редко, очень осторожно, когда Эрик не мог сдержаться, а Чарльз был рядом.

Порой Эрик просто не мог ничего с этим поделать. Кто-нибудь стоял вблизи к Чарльзу, и Эрику вдруг нужно было оказаться рядом, собственнически обнять Чарльза и оскалиться на того, кто подошел слишком близко.

Чарльз, не замечая ничего необычного, улыбался Эрику и прижимался к нему. Он никогда не отодвигался первым, но Эрик не видел в этом двойной смысл, просто Чарльзу не хватало физических контактов.

На диване, на заднем сидении машины, за столиком в кафе Чарльз всегда садился и вытягивал руку вдоль спинки сидения, как будто неосознанно приглашая кого-нибудь прижаться к нему. Никто, кроме Рейвен, не понимал этого. Они оба по натуре любили объятия, которых им постоянно не хватало, хотя они и привыкли не просить об этом. Иногда Эрик в их компании чувствовал себя большим злым волком.

Они праздновали тем вечером, даже Шерон наградила его тонкой улыбкой и назвала молодцом. Эрик не очень дружил с авторитетами, и ему не нравилась мысль о том, чтобы зарабатывать одобрение, особенно Шерон. На секунду он даже захотел сделать что-нибудь из ряда вон, ведь годы в поместье совсем не смягчили его, лишь научили притворяться.

Но потом он взглянул на Чарльза, немного нетрезвого и такого счастливого за Эрика, и его как будто разоружили. Чарльз выглядел так умиротворяюще, весь светился, и был таким чертовски потрясающим, что Эрик скрипнул зубами. Как кто-то вроде Шерон мог думать, что она заслужила такого сына?

Чарльз поймал его взгляд, на секунду время и пространство замерли. Улыбка Чарльза стала мягче, будто только для него, и он смотрел на Эрика, будто видел его насквозь, полностью, до самого темного уголка, и все равно улыбался. Эрик сглотнул и заставил себя отвести взгляд, это его чуть не убило. Он еще ни разу так сильно не хотел поддаться искушению, и сдержаться было физически больно.

Он вдруг обрадовался своему неминуемому отъезду.

***

Эрику не очень нравилось в колледже. Он был того же возраста, что и остальные, но чувствовал себя старше. Чувствовал себя словно ветеран войны, окруженный счастливыми бестолковыми щенками. Некоторые были достаточно глупы, чтобы попробовать на нем свои зубки. Обычно хватало одного взгляда, и они разубеждались в своих силах. Эрик пользовался этим направо и налево. И порой он удивлялся, почему с Чарльзом и Рейвен он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько взрослым.

Гражданское строительство было скучноватым, и Эрик совмещал его с курсом по химии металлов. В среднем учеба выходила довольно интересной.

Он редко общался с кем-то, в основном потому, что студенты казались ему недисциплинированной, шумной массой невоспитанных детей. До этого Эрик не осознавал, насколько старше своего возраста вели себя Чарльз и Рейвен.

Он встречался с Рейвен время от времени. Она внезапно стала одержима внешним видом и подолгу останавливалась у Эрика в общежитии, пока пыталась пробиться в модельные агентства Нью-Йорка. Чарльз посылал Эрику взволнованные письма, в которых просил «пожалуйста, не возражать Рейвен, потому что у нее странное настроение сейчас, друг мой, и я не могу предсказать последствия».

Эрик улыбался, читая это. Чарльз совсем, совсем не разбирался в людях.

Рейвен всегда была независимой, ей всегда хотелось внимания. Чарльз этого не понимал — не мог понять. Стоило ему войти в помещение, как все внимание сразу сосредотачивалось на нем, без какого-либо старания с его стороны. Эрик не знал, как это получалось, но было что-то этакое в Чарльзе, что он затмевал всех остальных. Рейвен горячо любила Чарльза, даже неистово, но она не могла всегда оставаться в тени. Черта с два Эрик встанет на ее пути.

Он не Чарльз, поэтому она не станет щадить его нежные чувства, если он попытается ей помещать.

И все-таки он незаметно проводил ее на пару собеседований. Просто чтобы убедиться, что все чисто в этих конторах.

— Не думай, что я не заметила, как ты играешь в телохранителя, — буркнула Рейвен, когда они зашли за кофе.

— Ну прости, — без восторга в голосе ответил Эрик, — Что я хотел удостовериться, что ты в безопасности и тебя не продали в гарем.

Рейвен растеряно моргнула. 

— Ты псих, — она щелкнула ногтем по крышке своего пластового стаканчика. — Я просто просматриваю предложения. У меня есть агент, придурок. Чарльз проверил его и все такое.

— Чарльзу семнадцать, — заметил Эрик без особого энтузиазма. Чарльз принимал благополучие Рейвен всерьез, и мог быть чрезвычайно дотошным в мелочах. Так что если он действительно проверил этого парня, то можно смело ставить на то, что у «модельного агента» была разведка в анамнезе и связи в Интерполе. Эрик был склонен слегка расслабиться на этот счет. 

И все же. Он осторожно посмотрел на Рейвен и оценил, насколько безопасно будет сказать: 

— Знаешь ли, я не в восторге от идеи, что моя сестренка будет щеголять на каком-то дурацком подиуме полуголой.

Рейвен закатила глаза. 

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Как будто тебе есть дело до того, что я буду раздеваться. Я же не Чарльз, все-таки.

— И что бы это нахрен могло значить?

Рейвен лишь усмехнулась: 

— Как будто ты не знаешь.

— Рейвен…

Но она уже поднялась, откидывая за плечо длинную волнистую прядь волос. 

— У меня еще одно собеседование, — она властно пригрозила Эрику пальцем. — Не ходи за мной.

Эрик не пошел, в основном потому, что был слишком шокирован. Она же не имела в виду… Не могла иметь в виду…

Они должны были встретиться на Рождество, все трое, но Эрик решил поучаствовать в каком-то благотворительном проекте и остаться в кампусе. На самом деле он ненавидел благотворительность, но это был единственный возможный предлог, который не вызвал бы у Чарльза вопросов.

К счастью или к несчастью, постоянно избегать встреч Эрик не мог. Фамильное древо семьи Ксавье было запутанное, и перед Новым Годом Чарльза послали в Испанию разобраться с последствиями смерти его пра-пра-тети или какой-то другой престарелой родственницы. Эрик забрал его в аэропорту на обратном пути, потому что не смог придумать стоящей причины для отказа, и потому что чертовски соскучился.

Чарльз был бледен и выглядел уставшим. И, несмотря на теплую улыбку, с которой он встретил Эрика, было понятно, что он совсем не в порядке. Эрик практически усадил его в такси, где он сел как можно дальше от Эрика и прислонился к окну, будто стараясь изо всех сил держать веки поднятыми. Его глаза были воспалены.

— Я не знал, что вы были так близки, — бросил Эрик наугад.

Чарльз грустно дернул уголками губ. 

— Мы и не были. Я видел ее один раз, мне было пять. Это все дом... Мертвый дом. Это… — Он замолк, Эрик решил не давить.

Когда они приехали в кампус, в голове наполовину оформился план действий, включающий любимые спринг-роллы Чарльза и просмотр тупых ТВ-шоу до тех пор, пока тот не заснет.

Сначала все шло хорошо. Чарльз немного оживился и рассматривал все с любопытством, то и дело хватая Эрика за руку, чтобы таскать его туда-сюда, когда замечал нечто интересное, заваливал его вопросами со скоростью, испугавшей бы любого, кроме Эрика и Рейвен.

К тому времени, как они добрались до комнаты Эрика, Чарльз почти пришел в себя, и Эрику было тяжело сдерживаться, потому что общение с Чарльзом требовало практики, а он растерял этот навык. Они не доиграли шахматную партию, — и черт побери, он словно касался сознания Чарльза, и по этому чувству Эрик тоже скучал — когда в дверь постучали. Эрик удивленно пошел открывать — он никого не ждал:

— Эмма? Какой сюрприз.

— О чем ты? — она зашла, и по комнате словно пронесся порыв холодного ветра. — Мы сегодня идем на вечеринку, помнишь?

Эрик нахмурился: 

— Не особенно, я…

— О, прошу прощения, я не знала, что ты не один, — Эмма улыбнулась Чарльзу. — Привет, я Эмма Фрост, девушка Эрика.

Эрик подавился наполовину сформулированным вопросом, потому что — какого черта? Его девушка? У Эрика в жизни не было девушки, и, несмотря на то, что они с Эммой прекрасно понимали друг друга в некоторых вопросах, вот это было совершенно неожиданно. Он повернулся, не совсем понимая, как объяснить это Чарльзу, но чувствуя острую необходимость объясниться — только Чарльз уже был на ногах, с вежливой улыбкой на губах, фальшивости которой позавидовала бы даже Шерон.

Он проигнорировал Эрика, вместо этого протягивая девушке руку: 

— Чарльз Ксавье. Приятно познакомиться, Эмма.

Она улыбнулась. 

— О, ты же приемный брат Эрика, верно? Я так много слышала о тебе.

Чарльз кинул быстрый взгляд на Эрика: 

— Неужели?

— Это правда, — сказала Эмма. — Эрик очень гордится, какой ты умный — тем более, в таком возрасте. Я бы хотела, чтоб мой младший брат был хоть наполовину так умен, как ты.

Это было тонко, и если бы взгляд Эрика не был прикован к лицу Чарльза, он бы пропустил момент, когда тот вздрогнул от этих слов. Эрик дернулся к нему инстинктивно — какого хрена, у Эммы нет брата, тем более младшего, — но ее руки обвили Эрика, как стальные канаты.

— Вот как? — Чарльз лишь на секунду позволил улыбке сползти, а потом включилось фирменное воспитание семьи Ксавье, подсказавшее ему вежливый ответ, и он распрямил спину и опять растянул губы в улыбке. — Это весьма неожиданно, — посмотрел хитро, — Эрик обычно не слишком щедр на комплименты.

Эмма звонко рассмеялась: 

— И не говори, милый. Он целую вечность не признавался, что я ему нравлюсь.

Чарльз улыбнулся еще приветливее. 

— Я уверен, это не могло занять столь долгое время, Эмма. Вы очень красивая женщина.

— Что ж, спасибо, Чарльз. Эрик, ты не говорил, что твой младший брат — прирожденный соблазнитель.

— Я понятия не имел, — он покосился на Чарльза.

— Что ж, на этой ноте я вас покину, — Чарльз поспешил взять пальто. — Было приятно познакомиться, Эмма. Эрик, закончим партию в другой раз.

— Но…

— Я возьму такси, не беспокойся. Я и не думал оставаться, видимо, просто потерял счет времени.

Это была ложь. Чарльз спросил, сможет ли он переночевать у Эрика, еще до поездки в Испанию.

— Хорошо вам повеселиться.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Чарльз, — Эмма помахала ему.

Чарльз ушел.

Едва дверь закрылась, Эмма отодвинулась от Эрика, как будто ей было больно находиться рядом с ним. Возможно, так и было: она не любила обниматься. Она повернулась и повела бровью, холодно взглянув на него.

— Ты сошел с ума, Эрик?

Он сжал ладонь на спинке кресла, пытаясь обуздать гнев. 

— Забавно, это вроде должна быть моя реплика. Какого хрена, Эмма?

— Господи, он же несовершеннолетний. Он твой брат.

— Мы не родные братья, — автоматически ответил Эрик, а потом: — Что?

Эмма закатила глаза. 

— Ты не осознаешь, как очевидно твое поведение? Эрик, я из своего окна видела, как ты на него смотришь. Ты прямо транслируешь свою... своё... что бы это ни было. И единственная причина того, что он ничего не понимает, заключается в том, что он чертов ребенок.

Эрик почувствовал, как из него словно выбили весь воздух. Он сел на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. Вспомнились слова Рейвен, и вот же блядь. 

— Блядь.

— Не то слово, — огрызнулась Эмма. Когда Эрик поднял взгляд, она теребила в руке серебряный крестик на цепочке, который носила на шее.

— Ему будет восемнадцать в следующем году, — задушено произнес Эрик. — Я всего на два года старше.

— Это примерно двадцать лет по собачьим меркам, и ты это знаешь. У него не было такой жизни, как у тебя. Он милый мальчик, Эрик. Дай ему таким и остаться.

Эрику не удалось поспать той ночью. Он все время думал об Эмме с ее морализаторством. Она права. Эрик был согласен с каждым ее словом, кроме намеков на инцест. Несмотря на то, что они выросли вместе, Эрик никогда не считал Чарльза братом. Чарльз был молод, избалован и невероятно наивен, и Эрик первым дал бы в зубы тому, кто посмел бы причинить ему вред.

Но Эрик тоже был из плоти и крови. Он тоже человек — черт, просто человек, а Чарльз вызывал в нем чувства, которые не вызывал больше никто. Он поговорит с ним, подумал Эрик хмуро. Когда Чарльзу исполнится восемнадцать, Эрик с ним поговорит, осторожно, и будет надеяться на понимание. До тех пор Эрик оставался в кампусе на весенних каникулах и отвечал только на каждое третье письмо от Чарльза, и в основном, если они были о Рейвен.

Когда Чарльзу исполнилось восемнадцать, он уже был за океаном и целый семестр изучал философию в Оксфорде.

Эрик узнал об этом случайно, причем от Шерон. Рейвен игнорировала его полные обманутого доверия взгляды, а Эрик… Эрик думал, что все это к лучшему.

***

Через несколько месяцев Эрик впервые за время пребывания в колледже воспользовался кредитной картой, любезно предоставленной семейством Ксавье. И купил билет на самолет до Лондона.

***

Эрик не знал, что ожидал увидеть в Оксфорде. Но точно не это.

Он два часа блуждал, как полный идиот, между совершенно одинаковыми домами, раздумывая, не проще было ли позвонить Чарльзу и попросить забрать его из аэропорта. Когда он все же нашел нужную квартиру, стало ясно, что это было физически не возможно.

Пьяные телодвижения в центре гостиной давным-давно перешли из стадии танца в неприкрытый секс в вертикальном положении, и, ох блядь, Эрик не хотел этого видеть. Словно кусок Вудстока прорвался на сорок лет в будущее. Это было ужасно.

Эрик еще, наверно, не совсем оправился после перелета, потому что часть его сознания пыталась понять, не перепутал ли он адрес, а часть просто опустошенно замерла. Где, во имя всего святого, Чарльз?

На кухне. Эрик нашел его на кухне.

Чарльз распластался на краю кухонной столешницы, его лицо покраснело, а волосы растрепались, из открытого рта вырывались сбивчивые полувздохи-полустоны. Он стоял лицом к Эрику и слегка елозил вперед-назад по пластиковой поверхности. Сначала Эрик не понял, почему он двигался. Он не понял, почему штаны Чарльза спущены до лодыжек. Медленно до него дошло, что у Чарльза не могло быть четырех ног, и тогда Эрик наконец увидел парня за спиной Чарльза. Толкающего его — толкающегося в него — с выражением бессмысленного кайфа на лице. Картинка полностью сложилась, когда Эрик встретил взгляд Чарльза.

Во всем мире будто не осталось воздуха, Эрик слышал собственное сердцебиение, его оглушающий и сбивчивый ритм, когда смотрел в глаза Чарльза, остекленевшие от веществ, которые тот принял. В ничего не видящие глаза с расширенными, затопившими синеву зрачками, смотревшие на него, смотревшие прямо на Эрика, который не мог отвести взгляд.

Внезапно чья-то твердая рука легла ему на локоть, и Эрик бы подпрыгнул, если б не потерял всякую способность чувствовать. Он оглянулся. Это была молодая женщина, стройная брюнетка с решительным выражением лица и удивительно трезвым взглядом.

— Пойдем, — она твердо потянула его за руку. — Здесь не на что смотреть. Пойдем. Пойдем со мной.

Эрик пошел за ней, оцепенев и двигаясь неуверенно.

Он не запомнил, да и не смотрел, куда они шли. С внутренней стороны век словно выжгли изображение Чарльза. Эрик моргнул пару раз и обнаружил, что они сидят в каком-то темном, тихом пабе, и перед ним стоит чашка горячего кофе. Он сделал глоток. Кофе был отвратительным и обжигал язык. Женщина все еще сидела рядом.

— Меня зовут Мойра Кинросс. Ты, должно быть, Эрик.

Он уставился на нее. Она была симпатичная, но слишком серьезная — из тех девушек, которых люди в первую очередь зовут умными, а не красивыми.

— Чарльз сказал, что ты приезжаешь, но он думал, на следующей неделе?

Эрик сглотнул. В горло словно песка насыпали. 

— Я поменял билет. Решил сделать сюрприз.

Она не засмеялась. Но и не пожалела его. 

— Сюрприз, — повторила она бесцветно, лишь с толикой сухого сарказма.

— Кто ты?

— Друг, — Мойра убрала за ухо прядь волос.

— Просто друг? — Эрик не смог сдержать язвительного тона.

Мойра нахмурилась. 

— Да, он пытался, если ты об этом. Чарльз флиртует со всем, что движется, это у него настройка по умолчанию, и обычно отлично получается, если не брать в расчет его ужасные фирменные пикап-фразы. Но он мне нравится, и я хотела, чтобы так и осталось.

Эрик пристально посмотрел на нее. 

— Ему что, сделали пересадку личности?

Она долго всматривалась в него, молча, будто оценивая. Наконец, она заговорила: 

— Слушай, Эрик, я тебя не знаю. Но все, что я слышала от Чарльза, заставляет меня думать, что ты важен для него, поэтому я приму на веру, что могу быть честна с тобой.

Эрик кивнул. Она говорила с небольшим шотландским акцентом, в целом почти не ощутимым в речи. Он не был уверен, что она ему нравится, но почему-то чувствовал, что ей можно доверять.

— То, что ты там увидел… — Мойра скривилась, — не всегда так плохо. Чарльз... Я интересовалась насчет него, ну знаешь, когда мы только познакомились. То, как он пьет и спит со всеми подряд — я думала, он жил в монастыре или что-то в этом роде. Но обычно все не так плохо. Он просто... он любит людей, и не особо разборчив.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он шлюха, — Эрик прорычал низким голосом, сжав руки в кулаки. Он не был уверен, кого именно хочет ударить.

Взгляд Мойры похолодел. 

— Я не могу отрицать, что он ведет себя, как... Доступно.

Эрик вздрогнул. 

— В какой-то мере это правда, хотя и не до такой степени, как некоторые считают. Но сегодня — я не знаю, что случилось, обычно все не так. Чарльз ходит по пабам и завязывает интрижки, но он не принимает наркотики и не устраивает…

— Оргии?

Она пожала плечами и уставилась на него, так что ему стало неуютно. 

— Вообще-то, мне кажется, это связано с тобой. С тех пор, как ты сообщил Чарльзу о приезде, он как будто… взбесился.

Эрику оставалось только изумленно смотреть на нее, потому что — что это вообще?

— Мне было интересно, — и, впервые за весь разговор, Мойра выглядела неуверенной. — Между вами что-то произошло? Что-то, что сделало его таким…

Она замолчала, но Эрик все равно бы не услышал ее за ревом собственной крови в ушах. Ему хотелось пойти обратно в квартиру Чарльза и ударить его. А потом избивать того парня, который посмел до него дотронуться, пока не услышит хруст ломающихся костей. Все инстинкты Эрика кричали о желании убивать.

— Ничего не случилось, — Эрик процедил сквозь сжатые зубы, его самоконтроль висел на волоске. — Ничего... Я никогда... Ни разу...

Шокированное понимание вдруг промелькнуло в глазах Мойры, и Эрик не знал его причины. Он вообще мало что осознавал сейчас, и его это не волновало. Он вскочил на ноги, свалив стул на пол, и выбежал на улицу.

***

Эрик не выспался той ночью. Когда он спустился к завтраку, был почти полдень, и за столиком на террасе маленького отеля сидел Чарльз. На нем был свитер поверх свежей рубашки, брюки были аккуратно отглажены, и ничего в его облике не напоминало о вчерашнем.

Кроме солнечных очков, которые он снял, как только увидел Эрика. Его глаза были немного покрасневшими.

— Эрик, — Чарльз поднялся, чтобы поздороваться.

Эрик прошел мимо, как будто не заметив, и сел в кресло напротив.

Чарльз вздохнул. 

— Серьезно?

Эрик бросил на него сердитый взгляд, 

— А ты проверь.

Чарльз медленно сел обратно, смотря на него осторожно, с тревогой. 

— Эрик, я прошу прощения за вчерашнее, ты не должен был это увидеть. Если бы я знал, что ты приехал…

Эрик чувствовал, как злость жжет его под кожей: 

— Ты думаешь, в этом моя проблема? Что я увидел это? А не сам факт, что это произошло?

Чарльз выглядел взятым в врасплох. 

— Ну…

— Какого черта случилось с тобой, Чарльз? Ты хоть знаешь имя этого парня?

Выражение лица Чарльза словно захлопнулось: открытость исчезла, сменившись каменным, отстраненным взглядом. 

— Прости, Эрик, но ты не имеешь право читать мне лекции. Вряд ли во всем округе осталась хоть одна девушка, с которой ты не переспал, кроме разве что Пэт с заправки, потому что она была со странностями.

Эрик отвел взгляд.

— О боже, — сказал Чарльз. — Ты просто невозможен.

— Я хотя бы не веду себя, как течная сука, — огрызнулся Эрик. — То, как ты вел себя вчера вечером, было самым отвратительным, что я видел в своей жизни.

Наступила жуткая тишина. Эрик понял, что переступил черту, снова, но не мог забрать свои слова назад, он был слишком зол. Он был так зол, что мог убить Чарльза, хотя не совсем понимал, почему.

Чарльз медленно поднялся, двигаясь, как старик. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он тихо. — Я не видел тебя почти два года. Я был… Я был рад повидаться, Эрик.

Он ушел, и Эрик не пошел за ним.

***

Когда отец Эммы предложил ему работу, Эрик колебался всего день, прежде чем согласиться. Компания Уинстона Фроста была одним из крупнейших подрядчиков американской армии, и хотя Эрик получил степень по гражданскому проектированию, он подумал, что мосты мостами, а платить обещали более чем щедро. Дополнительным бонусом стали прохождение специальной подготовки и разрешение на оружие, хотя эту мысль Эрик держал при себе: по необъяснимой причине люди отзывались о тренировках совсем нелестно.

Рейвен заехала поорать на него, потому что «с чертовыми военными, тебя могут убить, ты совсем нахрен с ума сошел?». Эрик не мог не заметить в ее гневной речи следов воздействия Чарльза, ведь «неизбежное варварство войны» — это не та проблема, которая могла волновать Рейвен.

Рейвен, насколько Эрик ее знал, со всеми ее розовыми щечками и милыми глазами, была примерно таким же пацифистом, как голодная пума.

Эрик был рад, что Чарльз проявляет интерес. Ему доставило некое извращенное удовольствие участие в том, что Чарльз так откровенно не одобрял.

В первые пару лет работы, где-то между помощью в обезвреживании старого минного поля в Камбоджи и реконструкцией акведука в афганской деревне, Эрик понял, что нашел себя. Ему нравилась армия с ее дисциплиной и порядком. Определенно нравилось, что он к ней официально не принадлежал и не обязан исполнять приказы — потому что с этим у Эрика всегда были проблемы.

Он подумывал в будущем уйти из Фрост Инк и основать что-то свое, ведь теперь понимал, как сделать это лучше. Но на данный момент он наслаждался жизнью и изучал свои возможности. Наконец, он нашел то, в чем был несомненно хорош.

Предсказуемый-до-поры-до-времени ритм военной жизни: армейский рацион, полевые условия — все это шло Эрику. Он тренировался с отрядом, к которому был приписан, работал в среднем по шестнадцать часов в сутки, когда был не в нью-йоркском офисе, и все было хорошо. Это помогало ему меньше думать о Чарльзе, — или, хотя бы, верить, что он меньше думает о Чарльзе. И рядом не было никого, кто мог поймать его на самообмане.

Эрику не нравилось думать о Чарльзе. Это была рана, которая никогда не заживет, и Эрик научился жить с ней. Подсознательно он знал, что облажался и Чарльз был в чем-то прав. Эрик не был образцом добродетели.

Однако понимание не помогло. Никакая логика в мире не заставила бы его принять тот факт, что Чарльз трахается с кем-то другим. Эрик знал — это ужасно несправедливо, но не мог ничего с собой сделать. Его чувства были настолько первичные, настолько первобытные, что на них не влияли современные концепции человеческих отношений. Даже рядом не стояли.

Он получил очередное письмо, когда снова вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Чарльз писал ему несколько раз после Оксфорда. Эрик не ответил ни на одно. В новом же было приглашение на церемонию вручения дипломов. Эрик смотрел на имейл некоторое время, прежде чем закрыть. Он не стал бронировать билет на самолет до Лондона, но зато поехал к Рейвен.

После всех экспериментов и сомнений Рейвен поняла, что гораздо интереснее держать камеру, чем стоять перед ней. Теперь она изучала фотографию и делала имя среди молодых представителей нью-йоркской богемы. Она снимала квартиру вместе с некоторыми персонажами, при виде которых Эрику хотелось позвонить в полицию и, в одном конкретном случае, в психиатрическую больницу. Со временем он понял, что они были более-менее безобидны, но желание позвонить никуда не делось.

— Ты поедешь в Оксфорд? — спросил Эрик, наблюдая, как она развешивает фотографии в темной комнате, где ее черты демонически освещала красная лампа.

— Да, — с вызовом ответила она. — А ты?

Эрик сжал губы и ничего не ответил.

Он так и не решился рассказать Рейвен о поездке в Оксфорд. В основном, потому что подозревал: она либо пожмет плечами, либо одобрительно присвистнет на рассказ о подвигах Чарльза. Да и Эрик никак не сможет объяснить свое возмущение: его причины далеки от нормальных. Так что он просто не стал ничего говорить.

Рейвен встречалась с Чарльзом время от времени — они всегда отмечали Рождество вместе, а весной и летом ездили по Европе, в основном, потому что в очередной стране у Чарльза отбирали водительские права. Рейвен не могла не заметить холодка в отношениях Чарльза и Эрика, но, очевидно, Чарльз тоже не спешил просвещать ее.

Эрик часто думал, что будь они с Чарльзом женаты, после развода он бы получил Рейвен. Она любила Чарльза беззаветно, но чем старше становилась, тем сложнее ей было игнорировать его недостатки и продолжать идеализировать его, как в детстве. Эрик, напротив, был холодный и совсем недобрый, но он понимал ее. Он знал, что она чувствует. Знал причины. Чарльз мог лишь любить ее — а когда это имело значение?

Сейчас Рейвен играла роль вредной маленькой сестренки, оказывая благосклонность то одному из них, то другому (обычно выигрывал Чарльз), и дергая их за поводки в наказание за то, что они раскачивают лодку. Она делала это с хитростью и решимостью взрослого и упрямой жестокостью ребенка, и Эрик мог только надеяться, что Чарльз так же измучен этим, как и он сам.

— Я встречаюсь кое с кем, — мило сказала Рейвен явно с целью позлить, как будто иллюстрируя его мысли.

— С кем? — прорычал Эрик.

Она бросила на него кокетливый взгляд в кроваво-красном свете. 

— С Азазелем.

Эрик хмыкнул. 

— С тем полным придурком из русского ресторана?

— Ой, кто заговорил, — презрительно усмехнулась Рейвен. — Когда ты последний раз ходил на свидание?

— Я не хожу на свидания.

— Оно и видно.

Он не ходил на свидания. Это требовало... такого уровня вовлеченности, которого у него не было. Единственные отношения, которые ему удавалось поддерживать, были с Чарльзом и Рейвен. И при его работе Эрику не казалось разумным даже пробовать.

Иногда Эрик думал, что если бы соблазнил Чарльза, едва тот достиг более-менее вменяемого возраста, то сейчас бы уже избавился от этой отравы в крови и жил дальше. Совершенно нереалистичная мысль, но она помогала в самые тяжелые моменты.

Как бы то ни было, он мрачно посмотрел на Рейвен и открыл рот, чтобы сказать: «Я позвоню Чарльзу и сдам тебя», это все еще было рефлексом, затем он вспоминал, что не разговаривал с Чарльзом уже год.

Вот же блядь.

Рейвен проницательно посмотрела на него. 

— Приходи на ужин в субботу, познакомишься с Азом нормально, — Эрик пробормотал что-то уклончивое. — И ради бога, поедем со мной в Оксфорд. Вся эта ерунда просто сводят меня с ума.

Эрик только фыркнул, ничего не сказав.

Однако на ужин пришел. Азазель, может, и был придурком, но он на первый взгляд боялся Рейвен больше, чем Эрика. А это говорило, что он совсем не идиот. К тому же, он отлично готовил. И, откровенно говоря, Рейвен и Эрику (да и Чарльзу тоже) пригодился бы такой человек.

***

Через несколько дней Эрика ждал сюрприз в виде звонка секретаря по поводу того, что к нему пришла некая Мойра Мактаггерт. Эрик был знаком только с одной Мойрой, так что он попросил пропустить ее.

— Мактаггерт? — Спросил он, как только она вошла, элегантная и уверенная, в слегка коротковатой юбке, но всё такая же стильная. — Тебя разве так звали, когда мы виделись в последний раз?

— Знаешь, любой бы спросил, можно ли меня поздравить. Ты такой хам, Леншерр. — Она пожала ему руку, презрительно улыбаясь. — Я вышла за одного ублюдка, поняла, что он ублюдок, развелась, но оставила фамилию.

— Мило. Чарльз тебя послал?

Она подняла бровь, критично оглядывая Эрика. 

— Я не знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь о Чарльзе. Но когда я из-за моего так называемого муженька в третий раз оказалась в больнице, именно Чарльз меня вытащил, отговорил от убийства, нанял армию адвокатов, чтобы заставить этого козла ответить за всё, дал мне выплакаться и испачкать тушью его дорогущую рубашку. Потом сломал Джиму нос, когда тот нарушил условия досрочного освобождения.

С каждым словом она подходила к нему ближе, пока не загнала в угол. 

— Так что, если Чарльз о чем-то меня попросит, я сделаю всё. — она села в кресло для гостей и глянула на Эрика, прищурившись. — Отвечая на твой вопрос, нет, он не прислал меня. Он не знает, что я здесь.

Эрик слегка встряхнул головой, чтобы прочистить ее. 

— Могла бы просто сказать «нет».

— Могла бы. Чарльз — хороший человек.

— Я никогда с этим не спорил.

— Что бы он тебе не сделал, он заслуживает второго шанса.

— Он ничего мне не сделал.

— Тогда почему ты продолжаешь игнорировать его? Это поедает его живьем, Эрик. Ты бы видел его после того, как ты уехал. Он выглядел, словно его заставили утопить целую коробку щенков.

Эрик бы с радостью обошелся без этой картины в своей голове, а еще без этих нападок. На секунду он подумал о Чарльзе, который, наверное, переспал с половиной студентов в Оксфорде, а умудрился подружиться лишь с настолько пугающей женщиной. Он подумал о том, чтобы познакомить ее с Эммой, — его передернуло.

— Чарльз, он... он работает, как проклятый. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я скучаю по временам, когда он надирался в слюни и снимал случайных незнакомцев. Тогда он хотя бы не жил в библиотеке. Мне приходится его шантажировать, чтобы вытащить оттуда и заставить съесть что-нибудь.

Эрик нахмурился. 

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Потому что вы с Чарльзом не разговариваете. Рейвен его не сдаст, хотя и следовало бы, а тебе нужно знать, — спокойно сказала Мойра.

— Мне вовсе не нужно, — ответил Эрик, но господи помоги ему, он хотел знать. Он не мог решить, что пугало его больше — знать, что творится с Чарльзом, или не знать вообще. Он оценил иронию.

— Мы с тобой заключим сделку, — сказала Мойра, наклонившись к нему и довольно улыбаясь. — Ты отведешь меня на ужин в какой-нибудь хороший ресторан, и я серьезно насчет хорошего, будешь задавать вопросы о Чарльзе, я на некоторые из них отвечу, потом вернусь в Англию и ни слова не скажу ему о том, что виделась с тобой. И только при одном условии — ты придешь на его выпускной.

Эрик уставился на нее. Вот это выдержка.

— Прекрасный план, — язвительно сказал он. — Единственное, чего я не понял — что получу от этого я?

Она улыбнулась шире. 

— Так уж и не понял?

Эрик сдержался, чтобы не зарычать. Он ненавидел умных людей.

В итоге, он не приехал на выпускной Чарльза, но не по своей вине. Произошла авария, и вместо Англии Эрик полетел в Туркменистан. К тому времени, как он, образно выражаясь, закончил отделять хороших овец от плохих, и режим радиомолчания отменили, Чарльз уже давно закончил университет.

Тогда-то он и услышал новости.

С Шерон Ксавье, недавно решившей заняться верховой ездой, произошёл несчастный случай, и она впала в кому. К тому времени, как Эрик добрался до аэропорта, она была мертва.

Он приехал в Вестчестер к утренней службе, таксист высадил его у ворот, потому что проезд к дому, хотя и просторный, был весь запружен лимузинами и дорогими авто. Все уже были на кладбище — Эрик вспомнил, как первый раз был возмущен тем, что кладбище так близко от дома, — но горничная сказала, что мистер Ксавье еще не ушел.

Эрик нашел Чарльза в библиотеке, тот разговаривал по телефону с несвойственным ему раздражением.

— Я ценю ваше беспокойство, мистер Гордон, но у меня нет никакого желания оспаривать завещание, — сказал Чарльз, и Эрик вспомнил имя семейного юриста. — Нет. Нет, это… Мистер Гордон, я… да, я понимаю, но...

Эрик прислонился к двери, скрестив руки и прижимая ладони к груди, потому что она внезапно заболела. Он не мог сдержать улыбки.

Чарльз стоял у стола, лицом к окну, боком к Эрику. На нем был скроенный по фигуре черный костюм, белоснежная рубашка и строгий галстук, пиджак лежал на спинке кресла. Он выглядел… так же, по большей части, но что-то поменялось, и Эрик не совсем понимал, что.

Чарльз все еще хмурился в ответ на какие-то слова Гордона, когда повернулся и, не удивившись появлению Эрика, махнул ему, чтобы тот зашел.

— Это мое последнее слово, мистер Гордон. Я надеюсь, мы закрыли эту тему. — Пауза. — Конечно. Увидимся на службе.

Он положил трубку и повернулся к Эрику, с теплой, но нерешительной улыбкой на губах. 

— Прошу прощения за это, — он погрустнел. — Никогда не думал, что смерть сопровождает столько бумажной работы. Господи, это прозвучало ужасно бессердечно, правда? От человека со степенью по психологии можно было бы ждать, что он знает, как реагировать в таких ситуациях.

— Чарльз, — мягко сказал Эрик, и Чарльз замолчал.

Они стояли так долгое мгновение. Чарльз кусал губы и смотрел в окно, а Эрик бесстыдно пользовался моментом, чтобы рассмотреть его, благоговейно вглядываясь в его черты, восхищаясь бледным созвездием веснушек, до боли знакомой линий переносицы и формой рта, которые он узнал бы на ощупь, даже будучи слепым.

Чарльз поднял на него нерешительный взгляд, в его глазах застыл вопрос — и этого хватило.

Эрик приблизился быстрее, чем осознал порыв, крепко обнимая Чарльза. Чарльз тихо выдохнул, инстинктивно прижимаясь к нему, и положил голову на плечо.

— Мне так жаль, — прошептал Эрик в волосы Чарльза. Шерон, несмотря на все ее ошибки, была матерью Чарльза, и Чарльз любил ее, несмотря... или благодаря всему этому.

Эрик всегда удивлялся способности Чарльза в каждом видеть добро, даже если его в человеке было мало или почти не было. Когда-то Эрик подшучивал над этим — он считал, что это делает Чарльза слабым, но сейчас он старался не думать об этом. Напряжение покидало Чарльза и тепло его тела проникало сквозь пиджак Эрика, сейчас его волновало только это.

Чарльз вздохнул и слегка отодвинулся, не поднимая глаз. 

— Я не был уверен, что ты приедешь.

Эрик крепче сжал его плечи. 

— Ну конечно, я приехал.

Чарльз кивнул, улыбаясь робко и благодарно. 

— Спасибо, Эрик.

Его взгляд... Эрик едва удержался от этого притяжения, от того, чтобы не поцеловать его прямо сейчас, что было бы неуместно и еще более неправильно.

Он сделал шаг назад и кашлянул. 

— Что хотел Гордон?

Чарльз скривился и махнул рукой, подбирая пиджак. 

— Ничего, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться. Пойдем? Служба сейчас начнется.

Эрик не удержался и положил руку ему на поясницу, когда они выходили из комнаты.

***

Служба была… достойная.

Эрик пытался найти другое слово, описывающее ее, но, может, в этом не было нужды. Светские друзья Шерон изысканно шмыгали носами, иногда всплакивая, так что Эрик даже подумал, что им действительно будет ее не хватать.

Чарльз произнес речь, очень сдержанно и немного сбивчиво — он явно разрывался между врожденной честностью и обуревавшими его эмоциями. Впрочем, никто ничего не заметил. Эрик заметил, что Оксфорд вернул Чарльзу его аристократический английский акцент; Чарльз провел детство в Англии, но акцент постепенно исчез после возвращения в Штаты, проявляясь, за редким исключением, в моменты сильного эмоционального напряжения или восторга. Теперь, похоже, он останется навсегда.

Рейвен слегка пихнула Эрика локтем, когда он взглянул на нее, она пристально смотрела на Чарльза с мягкой полуулыбкой на губах. — Он взял и сделал это, да? Он теперь не просто наш Чарльз, он... Мистер Ксавье из поместья Ксавье. Глава семьи и все такое.

Она подтрунивала, но Эрик с потрясением понял ее правоту. Это было как раз то, что он почувствовал в библиотеке, неясное изменение в Чарльзе, которое он не мог объяснить. Чарльз все еще выглядел как мальчишка, и, наверное, всегда будет так выглядеть, но впечатление, которое он производил, изменилось. Он окончательно повзрослел.

После службы Эрик взял на себя выпроваживание гостей из поместья. Этим он заслужил слегка укоризненный, но благодарный взгляд Чарльза. Да и Эрик мог быть совершенно очаровательным, когда хотел. Они с Рейвен идеально сыграли роли хорошего и плохого полицейских и эффективно очистили дом от надоедливой толпы.

От всех, кроме мистера Гордона. И тогда-то Эрик узнал, в чем заключалась проблема с завещанием Шерон.

Чарльз, естественно, унаследовал поместье, которое в любом случае принадлежало наследнику рода Ксавье, а не Шерон. Другое дело деньги. Брайан Ксавье был не только блестящим ученым, но и очень разумно вкладывал деньги, оставив свою жену и сына с неплохим состоянием вдобавок к старому семейному капиталу — они могли бы купить небольшой континент, если бы таковой продавался. И от этого состояние, согласно завещанию Шерон, Чарльз получал всего шестьдесят процентов. Оставшиеся сорок процентов были поровну поделены между Эриком и Рейвен.

С этим-то и была проблема.

Гордон считал, что Чарльз должен оспорить завещание, чтобы получить всё. Чарльз был вне себя от бешенства и угрожал уволить его, несмотря на то, что Гордоны работали на Ксавье уже много поколений. Он удовлетворился тем, что попросил его покинуть поместье, тоном едва-едва на грани вежливости.

Если бы Чарльз мог, он бы разделил состояние по тридцать три процента каждому, он в самом деле извинялся перед Эриком и Рейвен за то, что это, кажется, нельзя было сделать легально. Рейвен думала, что Чарльз сошел с ума. А мысли Эрика по этому поводу легко складывались в запальчивое:

— Мне не нужны ее деньги! Ничего из этого; я никогда не хотел их! Ты не сможешь купить меня, Чарльз!

— Я и не пытался! — отрубил тот, дрожа от гнева. — Я, идиот, считал, что мы семья!

— Мне не нужны твои деньги!

— Так отдай их Рейвен. Отдай на благотворительность, смой в туалете, мне насрать, Эрик! — Чарльз откинул волосы с лица, очевидно, пытаясь вернуть самоконтроль. — Я знаю, что ты никогда не уважал Шерон, но она дала тебе — всем нам — столько любви, сколько могла. И уж прости, если это не соответствовало твоим стандартам, но большего она предложить не могла. Она была моей матерью, и я ее похоронил сегодня, не мог бы ты проявить хоть капельку гребаного уважения к этому?

Эрик потрясенно замолчал. Ему пришло в голову, что, хотя он и хорошо знал Чарльза, он ни разу не видел его настолько взбешённым.

— Ты тоже думаешь, что я купил тебя, как игрушку? — Чарльз резко развернулся к Рейвен.

Она удивленно замотала головой. 

— Нет. Чарльз, послушай…

— Значит, только Эрик. Потрясающе. — Чарльз подошел к нему и встал так, что они смотрели друг на друга в упор. — Мне плевать, что ты думаешь обо мне, Эрик. Я надеялся, что после всех этих лет ты стал лучше понимать меня, но если ты действительно так думаешь, если я настолько отвратителен тебе — ладно. Но это была последняя воля моей матери. Она могла отправить тебя в детский дом, но она этого не сделала, и ты примешь эти деньги как дань уважения. И мне не нужно, чтобы ты приходил поиграть со мной из благодарности, которой ты не чувствуешь. У меня нет нужды покупать себе друзей, Эрик. Возьми деньги. И убирайся к черту.

Он вылетел из комнаты, и в воздухе повисла оглушающая тишина.

Через некоторое время Эрик взглянул на Рейвен. Она неловко пожала плечами, кривя губы, не решаясь: то ли всхлипнуть, то ли усмехнуться. 

— Ну, я сейчас чувствую себя неблагодарным дерьмом, — сказала она хрипло. — А ты?

Эрик моргнул. — Он ведь не…

— Застыдил нас неприличным богатством? Да, именно.

— Блядь.

Рейвен покачала головой, слегка усмехаясь, с выражением неверия пополам с ехидством. — Ты проштрафился, — сказала она. — Ты должен пойти, извиниться и сказать, что мы будем любить его до самой смерти, даже будь он нищим. И если он убьет кого-нибудь, то мы поможем спрятать труп; и что мы будем смотреть с ним эти коматозные документалки на Би-Би-Си, если ему захочется, хотя лучше ты, чем я.

Эрик пристально посмотрел на нее.

— Ну, — поправила Рейвен, — может, не так многословно.

Эрик нашел Чарльза на скамейке у пруда. Он смотрел, как закат отражается на поверхности воды, коротко взглянул на Эрика, когда услышал шаги, и ничего не сказал.

Эрик сел рядом. 

— Знаешь, — медленно произнес он. — Я бы обвинил во всем твою идиотскую степень по психологии, но я почти уверен, что ты, засранец, и без нее всегда всеми манипулировал.

Чарльз хмыкнул. Это был мягкий смешок, больше усталый, чем изумленный.

— Ты прав, я никогда не любил Шерон. Я бы никогда не остался ради ее благотворительности. Я остался из-за тебя.

— Потому что тебе было меня жалко. Несчастного богатенького мальчика…

— Нет, Чарльз. Я остался, потому что я.... ты тоже мне нравился.

Чарльз скривился. 

— Не принуждай себя, Эрик.

— Именно поэтому я никогда не любил Шерон, — серьезно продолжил Эрик. — Не из-за того, как она относилась ко мне. Из-за того, как она относилась к тебе.

Плечи Чарльза застыли, и он произнес предупреждающим тоном, — Эрик.

— Это правда, — Эрик дернул плечами. — Я был дерьмовым сыном. Я усложнял матери жизнь всеми доступными способами, но она все равно обожала меня. Это то, что делают матери. Ты воплощал всё, о чем любая мать может только мечтать, а Шерон просто... ей было всё равно...

— Эрик, — прервал его Чарльз севшим голосом. Его пальцы на мгновение сжали запястье Эрика. — Прошу тебя, мы можем, просто, давай не... Господи, она мертва. Пожалуйста.

Эрик заткнулся. Он накрыл ладонь Чарльза, лежащую на скамейке между ними, своей; Чарльз позволил ему.

Внезапно Эрик подумал, что Шерон все же заботилась о Чарльзе. Именно об этом говорило завещание. Чарльз, должно быть, понял это — он был слишком умен, чтобы не понять. Этот единственный акт милосердия, когда-либо проявленный Шерон, наверняка заставил его чувствовать себя никчемным и недостойным любви. И Эрик со своей вспышкой гнева вряд ли улучшил ситуацию.

Однако он не мог помочь Чарльзу. Он не мог поднять Шерон из могилы и заставить её любить своего сына так, как он того заслуживал. Эрик не мог вернуть ее и сказать ей, каким чудом было то, что Чарльзу удалось сохранить чувство собственного достоинства с таким любящим родителем. Чарльза нужно было баловать без меры, а не передавать от няни к няне, пока в них не отпадет нужда.

Чарльз бы тогда не пришлось создавать себе семью в нежном восьмилетнем возрасте, отчаявшись настолько, чтобы тянуться к диким беспризорникам, которые лупили его и чей лексикон не содержал слово «спасибо».

Эрик не мог изменить ничего, так что он просто тихо сидел, уставившись на водяные лилии, и не выпускал руки Чарльза.

В конце концов, он произнес: 

— Прости меня. Я слишком привык быть один.

Потому что, даже после стольких лет, это оставалось отвратительной правдой. И как Чарльз никогда не мог до конца погасить крохотные вспышки сомнения в себе, так и Эрик не мог.

Чарльз посмотрел на него. Эрик пожал плечами: 

— Мне не понравилась мысль, что ты пытаешься… — он отвернулся, смутившись, — Приручить меня.

Чарльз выпустил изумленный смешок. 

— Приручить? Тебя? О, Эрик, легче приучить акулу, — он встряхнул головой. — И не чем-то, а деньгами? Невысокого же ты обо мне мнения, друг мой.

Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Чарльз звал его так… Эрик внезапно почувствовал острое желание вскочить на ноги, оказаться на расстоянии от Чарльза, до того, как он сделает что-то совершенно неразумное. Тогда бы Чарльз снова сказал ему катиться к черту, и уже всерьез.

— Ты возвращаешься в Англию?

Чарльз покосился на него, наблюдая, как он ходит взад-вперед. — Ненадолго. Я начну работать над докторской в Колумбийском осенью.

— А-а-а.

— Но в Оксфорде есть один проект, над которым я работаю, так что, боюсь, придется много летать туда-сюда.

— Ну, — сказал Эрик просто из врожденного мудачества. — Ты определенно можешь себе это позволить.

Чарльз довольно улыбнулся: 

— Иди в жопу, Эрик.

Эрик рассмеялся.

***

Когда Эрик узнал, что Чарльз решил сосредоточить внимание на психологии, он представлял себе маленький уютный офис с подушками на кушетке и Чарльза, деликатно объясняющего скучающим домохозяйкам, как им жить (Эрик не был уверен, что для этого нужна степень, но хрен с ним).

Вместо этого — ведь у Чарльза был невероятный ум и ни капли здравого смысла — он решил специализироваться на психологических травмах. Что означало разговоры с детьми, только что потерявшими всю семью в пожаре, с солдатами, мысленно застрявшими на поле боя или не справлявшимися с многочисленными смертями вокруг, с копами, случайно застрелившими невиновных, и с людьми, которые оказались в заложниках или стали жертвам террористических атак.

Когда Эрик узнал об этом, он отчаянно надеялся, что у Чарльза не получится, и тогда ему не разрешат этим заниматься. Чарльз, естественно, стал необыкновенно хорош в своем деле. Его называли эмпатом за способность вытащить наружу боль, и это прозвище ему подходило, потому что Чарльз после сеансов выглядел так, словно забрал все себе. Эрик начал ненавидеть всех людей, нуждающихся в поддержке, что, конечно, вообще не помогало.

За следующие два года он видел Чарльза чаще, чем раньше, несмотря на их суматошные расписания. Чарльз разрывался между Оксфордом и Колумбией, одновременно заканчивая две докторских, зачем облегчать себе жизнь? Из-за того, что репутация Чарльза как какого-то чародея опережала его, его вызывали помогать со сложными случаями, поэтому он мотался по Штатам и Соединенному Королевству, а иногда и по Австралии.

Если бы Чарльз так очевидно не радовался тому, сколько материала собрал для своей работы, Эрик бы подумал, что он делает это специально, чтобы избегать его. Это было глупо, но у Эрика были основания обижаться.

Чарльз был достаточно доброжелательным, когда они выбирались в бар или поужинать — почти всегда с Рейвен и с тем, с кем она встречалась на тот момент, — но в то же время он отчетливо держал дистанцию. Чарльз не мог обсуждать своих пациентов, да и Эрик мог говорить о своих заданиях только избирательно, так что они в основном обсуждали политику, Рейвен, музыку, Рейвен, Всемирную выставку и Рейвен, и иногда карьерные планы.

Чарльз обращался с Эриком как с близким другом, с которым познакомился в колледже, а не как с тем, кто вырос с ним в одном доме. Он всегда был рад провести время вместе, когда это вписывалось в их планы, но при этом старательно держал Эрика на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Эрик пытался найти причины, но у него не вышло. Он флиртовал с официантками и случайными женщинами, чтобы посмотреть, не станет ли Чарльз ревновать. Чарльз любезно улыбался на весь этот спектакль, а потом оставлял его разбираться с последствиями, что было само по себе наказанием, потому что у Эрика не было никакого желания продолжать флирт.

Была еще, конечно, Эмма, которая все время садилась Эрику на хвост, особенно когда он этого не хотел. В прессе то и дело связывали вместе их имена, особенно теперь, когда Эмма стала наследницей компании из списка 500 лучших по версии журнала «Fortune», а Эрик считался протеже Шерон Ксавье. В слухах не было ни грамма правды, и они были предметом постоянных шуток Эрика и Эммы, но люди все равно верили в то, во что хотели.

Чарльз всегда особенно осторожно вел себя с Эммой, чего Эрик никак не мог понять. Он прекращал говорить о психологических теориях, которые так его восхищали, и превращался мини-версию Шерон. Они светски смеялись над вещами, которые не казались ему смешными, и обсуждали политически корректные темы. Чарльз больше ни с кем себя так не вел, и Эрик начал искренне обижаться на постоянное присутствие Эммы.

А потом, ни с того, ни с сего, появился Стив.

Через некоторое время после того, как Чарльз окончательно вернулся из Оксфорда, добавив еще пару званий к своему имени, Рейвен устроила свою первую выставку. Немногие начинающие фотографы могли рассчитывать на такое, но Чарльз бессовестно воспользовался семейными связями, обеспечив не только подходящее помещение, но и присутствие к открытию кучки журналистов и специалистов.

— Ты балуешь ее, — прокомментировал Эрик, когда они взяли по бокалу шампанского у официанта.

Чарльз улыбнулся. Он выглядел так аппетитно в деловом костюме, так что Эрик не особенно жаловался. 

— Я бы этого не сделал, если бы она не была действительно хороша, — Чарльз пожал плечами. — Если бы она этого не заслуживала, я бы не стал беспокоиться.

Эрик знал, что это правда. Чарльз одобрял протекционизм лишь до определенного предела, и если бы у Рейвен не было таланта, он бы нашел другие способы сделать ее счастливой.

— К тому же, — Чарльз ухмыльнулся. — Рейвен бы никогда не позволила мне, если бы не чувствовала, что заслужила это. Не прикидывайся, будто не знаешь, в чьих руках реальная власть в этой семье.

Эрик хмыкнул, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он не много знал о фотографии или искусстве, но фото Рейвен ему нравились. Они были… честными. Иногда очевидно прямолинейные, как вон та с девочкой-подростком, сидящей на крыше и курящей травку, или та с фигуристой женщиной, за которой шел юноша, засунув руки в передние карманы.

Иногда фотографии были слишком прямолинейными, как то фото с маленькой девочкой и козой, которые прятались в тени военного джипа — оно было сделано, когда Эрик в первый (и последний) раз взял Рейвен с собой в Афганистан. Ей не хватало тонкости, но Эрик был уверен, что она всему научится или сделает эту бескомпромиссную прямоту своим фирменным стилем.

Он как раз собирался сказать Чарльзу что-то в этом роде, как перед ним возник какой-то парень, ярко улыбнувшийся Чарльзу, как будто это вообще было его делом.

— Чарльз, привет! Извини, не смог прийти раньше, — воскликнул этот нарушитель спокойствия и полез обнимать Чарльза.

Эрик уставился на них. Не из-за бесцеремонности как таковой, а потому что Чарльзу было... комфортно. В том, как он обнял незнакомца в ответ, не было ни капли неловкости, он был искренне рад его видеть. Они были... знакомы... знакомы друг с другом в физиологическом плане.

— Я рад, что ты смог прийти, — ответил Чарльз, сияя. — О, прошу прощения. Стив Роджерс — Эрик Леншерр. Стив мой коллега, он работает с детьми. А Эрик взял на себя благородную миссию следовать за нашей доблестной армией и восстанавливать то, что они разрушили. А еще он мой лучший друг с девяти лет.

Чарльз умел расставить акценты в нужных местах.

Стив был такой же высокий, как Эрик, широкоплечий, голубоглазый блондин и, видно, само воплощение американской мечты. У него было честное лицо парня по соседству, он очевидно обожал детей и наверняка спасал котят, застрявших на деревьях, поигрывая мускулами и заставляя дамочек краснеть.

Эрик, наслаждавшийся шлейфом европейской утонченности, тянувшимся за ним, не мог даже начать оценивать глубину своего презрения, когда они пожали руки.

У Стива на лице было написано почти комическое удивление, того рода, когда тебя подкараулили будущие возможные родственники. Эрик улыбнулся во все зубы. Чарльз посмотрел на них и вынужденно спрятал улыбку за бокалом шампанского.

— Рад познакомиться, Эрик.

— Взаимно, — оскалился Эрик. Он вовсе не старался сломать парню руку.

— Эрик, — тихо сказал Чарльз, и Эрик отпустил его.

— Итак, мистер Роджерс. Что привело вас в Нью-Йорк?

— О, на самом деле, я здесь живу. Я работаю в клинике, где Чарльз был волонтером — мы так и познакомились. И я доктор Роджерс, но вы можете звать меня Стив.

Его улыбка была достаточно приятная, но не заискивающая. Он знал, что не сможет понравиться Эрику, что, к сожалению, отдавало должное его интеллекту. Эрик ужасно хотел утопить его в фонтане и сделать вид, что так и было.

Чарльз незаметно шагнул к Стиву. 

— Дорогой, мне нужно поговорить с Эриком. Почему бы тебе не взять нам обоим что-нибудь выпить, и я присоединюсь к тебе через минуту?

— Конечно, — Стив улыбнулся, быстро сжав руку на предплечье Чарльза. — Было приятно познакомиться, Эрик.

Эрик проигнорировал его.

Несмотря на свое предыдущее утверждение, Чарльз не спешил что-либо говорить, с виду вполне довольный тем, чтобы просто стоять с Эриком в тишине, допивая шампанское. Когда его бокал опустел, он небрежно поменял его на тот, что держал в руках Эрик. Эрик посмотрел на него, шокированный против воли.

— Ты так и не простил мне тот вечер в Оксфорде, да? — тихо спросил Чарльз.

Эрик застыл. 

— Я не знаю, о чем ты. — Чарльз взглянул на него.

— Я имею в виду, мне нечего тебе прощать… — Эрик замолчал. Он чувствовал себя ошеломленным и ужасно раздраженным.

— Да, я тоже так подумал. Я сказал себе: «Это было не очень приятно, но не имело к Эрику отношения».

— Не имело.

— Вот только понадобилась смерть моей матери, чтобы ты снова заговорил со мной, и если прощать было нечего…

— Я был занят.

— ...тогда, может, за всем этим отвращением стояло что-то еще?

Эрик весь подобрался. Чарльз надавил на него, внезапно встав прямо напротив, вглядываясь в глаза Эрика с пугающей проницательностью. 

— Было что-то еще, Эрик?

У Эрика пересохло во рту, он ужасно хотел сглотнуть, но понял, что не может. Чарльз смотрел на него со странной, какой-то нервной надеждой, и Эрик совершенно растерялся.

Что он должен был сказать? Тебе нельзя трахаться ни с кем, кроме меня? Тебе нельзя улыбаться Стиву, потому что ты мой, даже если ты этого не хочешь?

Это вряд ли закончится хорошо…

— Нет, — прошептал Эрик, потому что это было все, что он смог из себя выдавить.

Чарльз смотрел на него еще мгновение, так близко, что Эрик видел, как этот странный свет покинул его глаза.

— Я понял, — Чарльз допил его шампанское, запрокинув голову, и сунул пустой бокал обратно Эрику в руки. Он снова улыбался своей светской улыбкой.

— Ну, прошу меня извинить, мне нужно найти Стива. Наслаждайся выставкой. Не забудь купить что-нибудь, это сделает Рейвен счастливой.

Эрик смотрел, как он растворился в толпе.

***

Он ничего не купил, но когда вернулся домой, то сразу прошел в кабинет, где он хранил фотографию, которую стянул у Рейвен некоторое время назад.

Это была фотография Чарльза в каком-то пабе. Он опирался на барную стойку в классической соблазняющей позе, на нем был мешковатый кардиган, свободные брюки и довольно мятая рубашка. Он улыбался так, будто хотел соблазнить камеру и в то же время смеялся над собой, и этот пойманный на пленку момент был такой беззаботный, расслабленный и сексуальный, что на него было почти больно смотреть.

Эрик еще долго всматривался в фотографию.

Эрик обычно не позволял утянуть себя на прогулку с Рейвен по городу, она заставляла таскать ее оборудование. Вообще, для этого у нее были ее назойливые бойфренды, но сейчас у него были скрытые мотивы, так что он вызвался сам.

— Так этот парень, Стив, — начал он как можно более равнодушно, пока она готовилась сделать кадр. — Ты его знаешь?

Рейвен отвлеченно хмыкнула, соглашаясь.

— Чарльз встречается с ним?

— Обычно это так называется, Эрик. — Она подняла взгляд на мгновение, в наигранном удивлении. — Ну, знаешь, когда люди едят вместе, а потом спят вместе. Ты тоже мог бы попробовать.

— Нахалка.

— Стараюсь.

— И давно это продолжается?

— Некоторое время, — она выпрямилась и внимательно на него посмотрела. — Что за викторина, Эрик?

Он пожал плечами, надеясь, что блеф удастся. 

— Я нечасто вижу Чарльза. Просто хотел быть в курсе.

— В курсе его личной жизни? — Рейвен хихикнула. — Удачи с этим.

Эрик вовсе не хотел знать, что это могло значить. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Так у них это серьезно?

Это было мазохизмом, но он хотел знать. Чарльз назвал Стива «дорогой», но Чарльз так называл половину населения Манхэттена, когда хотел, чтобы ему купили выпивку, и обычно это сходило ему с рук.

Рейвен пожала плечами. 

— Стив — приятный парень. Чарльзу он нравится, хотя я очень сомневаюсь, что он влюблен в него. Но ему бы стоило влюбиться. Стив хорошо на него влияет.

— Да?

Стив выглядел ужасно примитивным на фоне Чарльза, но если это в его вкусе…

— Ну, ты же знаешь, я люблю Чарльза до смерти, — сказала Рейвен, приклеившись глазами к экспонометру. — Но взглянем правде в глаза, на свете не так много людей, готовых на постоянной основе терпеть всю эту его хрень. Он хорош в постели, судя по тому, что я слышала, но он безнадежно влюблен в свою работу и интересуется всеми подряд. Он ужасно прихотлив. Особенно когда приползает домой после того, как весь день копался в чужом горе и не может рассказать об этом. Сам знаешь, какой он.

 

Эрик действительно знал. Были вечера, когда Чарльз приходил без предупреждения, и они играли в шахматы в полной тишине, пока его плечи не переставали дрожать от напряжения, полученного за день. Эрик заваривал ему чай и стелил на диване, или вызывал такси, и Чарльз мягко улыбался и говорил: «Спасибо, друг мой», когда переставал выглядеть таким загнанным.

В последнее время количество таких вечеров значительно сократилось, теперь Эрик заметил.

— Стив охуенно занудный, судя по всему, — сказала Рейвен с кривой ухмылкой. — Но он умудряется присматривать за ним, и мы оба знаем, что Чарльзу это нужно.

Эрик на мгновение зажмурился, потому прекрасно понимал: были способы получше шахмат, чтобы выдернуть его из хандры, но теперь, когда он увидел Стива, этой гипотезе нашлось подтверждение. Чарльз не был очень худым, однако рядом со Стивом он выглядел невероятно хрупким, до боли изящным, и нуждающимся в том, чтобы его надлежащим образом сломали. Эрик искренне сомневался, что мистер Американская Мечта может дать Чарльзу это так же, как Эрик мог бы, но, видимо, Чарльза всё устраивало.

Когда Эрик открыл глаза, его кулаки были крепко сжаты, и ему пришлось сдержать дрожь, потому что все его тело трясло от желания ударить кого-нибудь. Он заставил себя расслабиться, а потом увидел, как Рейвен смотрит на него с открытым ртом.

— О боже, Эрик, — прошептала она. — Все еще?

Эрик мог соврать. Он должен был соврать, просто притвориться, что не понимает, о чем она. Это было бы разумно. Но у него только вырвалось нетвердое: — Ага.

Рейвен села рядом с ним на низкую каменную скамейку. Они оба молчали некоторое время, и лишь город тихо гудел вокруг них.

Её молчание было красноречивее слов. Раньше она бы сказала добиться своего, отчаянно толкнула его вперед. Сейчас она молчала, значит, в самом деле не знала, что чувствует Чарльз, и не могла рисковать равновесием, которое они нашли в последние несколько лет. Эрик был не настолько зациклен на своей хандре после Оксфорда, чтобы не заметить, как тяжело было Рейвен, когда они с Чарльзом не разговаривали. Ладно, когда Эрик не разговаривал с Чарльзом.

Сейчас у Рейвен было всё. Она была молодым талантливым профессионалом, с более чем приличным доходом, с выбранным ею самой делом, которым она наслаждалось, и стайкой поклонников, из которых могла выбирать по своему вкусу. Но глубоко внутри она все еще была той испуганной девочкой, которую Чарльз поймал на воровстве еды на своей кухне, которая боялась громких звуков. Эрик и Чарльз были ее единственной семьей, ее единственными константами.

Эрику было двадцать шесть, но он чувствовал себя минимум на два десятилетия старше, когда сидел с ней рядом и понимал, что просто не может позволить себе проебать все это. Ударит не по нему одному, может, он и мудак, но не настолько.

Он взял Рейвен за руку и сжал, пытаясь успокаивающе улыбнуться ей. Она положила голову ему на плечо, и они еще посидели так немного.

***

Несколько месяцев спустя Эрика подстрелили.

Он был в Боливии, собирал информацию для проекта, который мог даже не состояться. Он провел в стране уже несколько недель и хорошо говорил на языке, чувствуя себя достаточно уверенно. Он вышел за кофе в неправильное место в неправильное время и попал в перестрелку между… Эрик не был уверен, между кем. Торговцами наркотиками? Ревнивым мужем и любовником жены? Или это было ограбление?

Он не знал. Он сидел за стойкой, пил крепкий кофе, какого было не найти в Штатах. Смотрел на открытку от Чарльза, которую получил этим утром — довольно-таки низкого пошиба фотография Гранд-Каньона, которой прекрасно соответствовал неразборчивый почерк Чарльза: «Стив привез меня сюда, представляешь, я никогда здесь не был!».

И Эрик горько подумал, что, конечно, Чарльз никогда там не был — ведь Чарльз и банальные туристические развлечения живут в разных вселенных — и, конечно, мистер Америка отвез его именно в Гранд-Каньон. Разве мог он быть более банальным? Что дальше? Диснейленд? Ниагарский водопад? Серьезно…

Он не вслушивался в неожиданное волнение позади, и когда обернулся, пуля прошила его левое плечо. Сначала рези не было, только невероятное удивление и охватывающий все тело жар. На белой рубашке была кровь, слишком яркая в тусклом свете бара. Вдруг его сердце забилось слишком быстро, боль впилась в тело, и мир с грохотом закружился вокруг него.

Он пришел в себя, сквозь морок увидел какие-то серые коридоры, идиотские яркие лампы и назойливые голоса, и…

— Мистер Леншерр, вы хотите, чтобы мы позвонили кому-нибудь перед тем, как введем вам наркоз? У нас есть список ваших контактов для чрезвычайных ситуаций...

Этого хватило, чтобы Эрик дернулся на носилках, несмотря на острую боль, и закричал — захрипел: 

— Не звоните Чарльзу! Не смейте!

Голос был в замешательстве: 

— Он первый в вашем списке. Вы уверены…

Ну конечно он первый, у Эрика больше никого не было. Только Чарльз и Рейвен.

— Не звоните никому, — выдавил он.

— Мистер Леншерр, есть порядок…

— Тогда позвоните ему, если я умру, — сказал Эрик и отключился.

Он пришел в себя от тугой боли в груди, от пульсирующего, зудящего напряжения в плече, и от смутно знакомого голоса где-то рядом.

— Нам нужно перестать встречаться в таких ситуациях, Леншерр.

Эрик сонно моргнул, уткнулся в подушку. Осторожно покосился на говорящего: 

— Твою мать.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, — сладко улыбнулась в ответ Мойра.

— Где я?

— Пуэрто Рико, центральная больница. Ты везучий сукин сын, ты знаешь это? Пуля прошла в дюйме от сердца.

Эрик хотел закатить глаза, но это казалось слишком тяжелым усилием. Вместо этого он снова покосился на нее, разглядывая комбинезон защитного цвета под белым медицинским халатом.

— Ты что... теперь в армии?

— ЦРУ.

Эрик рассмеялся, что было плохой, очень плохой идеей. Мойра подождала, успокаивающе положив руку ему на плечо, и потом поднесла стакан воды.

— Ты неблагодарная свинья, Леншерр. Кто, по-твоему, выдернул твою несчастную задницу из Боливии?

— Спасибо, — сухо поблагодарил Эрик, все еще переводя дух.

— Могу я теперь позвонить Чарльзу?

— Нет.

Она цыкнула: 

— Ты невозможен, ты знаешь это?

— Если ты хоть слово скажешь Чарльзу или Рейвен, я найду способ тебя прикончить, в ЦРУ ты или нет.

Мойра вздохнула. 

— Я так рада за наши с тобой полноценные здоровые отношения. Ты просто свет в моем окошке, Эрик.

— Мне нужно вернуться в Боливию.

— Ну естественно. А знаешь, что еще тебе нужно? Тебе нужно вытащить голову из задницы и рассказать Чарльзу о своих чувствах, дебил ты конченый, до того, как поймаешь пулю в голову.

— Это звучит как прекрасный аргумент против, а не за.

— Агент Мактаггерт, — прозвучало настойчиво из-за двери, и Мойра встала.

Она мгновение смотрела на Эрика оценивающе, будто искала слова, чтобы впихнуть в него еще немного разума, но в итоге покачала головой. 

— Я рада, что ты не умер, — сказала она, коснувшись рукой его щеки. — Поправляйся, Эрик.

По большей части, подумал он потом, ему это удалось.

***

К тому времени, как Эрик наконец-то — наконец-то! — добрался до дома, его плечо уже давно зажило. По стечению обстоятельств, Чарльз тоже не терял времени: чуть не умер, пытаясь помочь одному или пяти безнадежным пациентам, а также порвал со Стивом. О чем с радостью доложила Эрику Рейвен, когда забирала его в аэропорту.

— Расстались друзьями, хрен там, — сказал она, скривившись. — Тебе повезло, что ты это пропустил. Он две недели приходил ко мне и рыдал на моем диване. Это было совершенно отвратительно.

Эрик уставился на нее: 

— Рыдал?

— Ну, в основном всхлипывал, но и это тоже.

— Чарльз?

Рейвен посмотрела на него, будто пыталась понять, чем он занимался все это время и не включало ли это травм головы.

— Стив, — осторожно пояснила она. — С чего бы Чарльзу рыдать у меня на диване?

— Не знаю, а Стиву с чего?

— Тебя здесь не было, и мы вроде как сблизились на почве того, что мой брат — мудак и бессердечный ублюдок.

— Ну, раз так, — сказал Эрик. Все встало на свои места, потому что иногда Чарльз был именно таким. Совсем не удивительно, что он и представить не мог, что делает с человеком разрыв отношений. У его эгоизма, вероятно, были глубокие причины, коренящиеся в низкой самооценке и прочей херне, но не Эрик был Фрейдом в этой семье, и ему было похер. Иными словами, он признавал, что Чарльз мог быть испорченным до невозможности бессердечным ублюдком.

Вот только — с Чарльзом, с рождения раздражающим до чертиков, никогда нельзя было сказать однозначно. Проблема Чарльза была в том, что в то же время он был самым сострадательным человеком на планете. И в его случае это не было противоречием.

Чарльз пригласил осиротевших детей разделить с ним жизнь, и о пациентах заботился с такой же исключительностью. Если то, как он выглядел тем вечером, было показателем.

Эрик уставился на него. Открыто.

Чарльз, кажется, сбросил фунтов на двадцать, и Эрик не был уверен, что изначально вообще было что сбрасывать. Он выглядел таким худым, каким не был в шестнадцать, его скулы были остро очерчены, его запястья выглядели сделанными из стекла, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени.

Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу под взглядом Эрика, будучи явно не в своей тарелке, и попытался сильнее натянуть на себя кардиган. Он выглядел, как вешалка для пальто.

— Какого черта с тобой случилось? — выплюнул Эрик, потому что — ну какого хера?

Чарльз вздрогнул: 

— Почему все спрашивают об этом?

Рейвен ощетинилась: 

— Случилось то, что он выгнал человека, который его регулярно кормил, и наш Чарльз так и не понял, как это делать самостоятельно.

— Спасибо, Рейвен, я прекрасно готовлю и сам….

— Ты положил фольгу в микроволновку! — взорвалась она.

— Я ничего не делал, было просто небольшое задымление…

— Ты сам для себя опасен! Эрик, скажи ему!

— И ты считаешь себя таким экспертом, а сама не можешь приготовить ничего, кроме омлета, а у меня есть сведения из хороших источников, что он отвратителен.

— Зато я не забываю заказывать еду!

— Я не забываю. Я просто... вспоминаю слишком поздно, когда уже не голоден, и…

— Видишь? — вскрикнула победно Рейвен, указывая на Чарльза, хотя явно обращалась к Эрику. — Он чертов ребенок!

Эрик моргнул. 

— За что мне это? — он прижал пальцы к переносице. — Ни один из вас не умеет готовить, и Чарльз, серьезно, фольгу в микроволновку? Сколько у тебя там докторских степеней?

Чарльз покраснел: 

— Это было один раз.

— Я позвоню пожарным, — Рейвен ухмыльнулась, — уверена, они будут в восторге.

Чарльз сузил глаза: 

— Если тебе так нравился Стив, сама бы за него и вышла.

У Эрика отпала челюсть: 

— Он сделал тебе предложение?

Чарльз отвел взгляд. 

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — пробормотал он опустошенно.

Рейвен ехидно рассмеялась. 

— Наш мистер Забывчивость даже не понял, что они живут вместе. Так держать, Чарльз.

Чарльз внезапно сел, тяжко опустив плечи, и потряс головой, слишком устав, чтобы спорить. Это подтверждало опасения Эрика — Чарльз был в абсолютном изнеможении, потому что никогда раньше не бросал спора, а весь их обмен репликами был больше похож состязание в том, кто кого перекричит, чем на обычное для Чарльза и Рейвен игривое и добродушное подтрунивание.

— Я думаю, — медленно сказал Эрик, неосознанно потирая левое плечо, — что нам всем нужен перерыв.

Чарльз растекся на диване, кусая губы и хмурясь. Он поднял взгляд на Эрик и не стал спорить.

Эрик был близок к панике.

— У меня мастер-класс в Париже через пару дней, — задумчиво сказала Рейвен, переводя взгляд с одного из них на другого. — Вы, ребята, могли бы присоединиться.

— Звучит неплохо, — Эрик еще раз посмотрел на Чарльза.

Чарльз еще немного покусал губы, а потом слабо улыбнулся. 

— Ну, раз вы уже выкрутили мне руки. Я отменю встречи с пациентами.

Где-то на краю сознания Эрика сидело небольшое подозрение, что поехать с Чарльзом в Париж может быть не очень полезно для душевного спокойствия, но Чарльз так очевидно нуждался в отпуске. И видит Бог, Эрик так сильно соскучился.

Он улыбнулся Чарльзу и выкинул из головы дурные мысли.

Эрик любил Париж.

Не потому что это был Париж, а потому что это была Европа, где еще остались такие вещи, как брусчатка или не созданные для машин узкие улицы, где подавали кофе в маленьких чашках — если только тебя не угораздило зайти в Старбакс, — и где, отодвигая стул даме, в ответ получишь снисходительную улыбку, а не иск о сексуальных домогательствах.

Эрик не многое помнил о детских годах в Дюссельдорфе. Он был слишком мал, и сохранил в памяти лишь несколько образов: норвежский рыбный ресторан через дорогу, смех матери, когда Эрик показал пальцем на самый большой сэндвич на витрине и «дер Викингер — 5 DM[1]», Эрик еще не мог это прочитать, но отгадывал буквы; он помнил форель, сверкающую в речном потоке под мостом, словно кусочки жидкого серебра; голос отца, восторженно-громкий несмотря на поздний час, когда он говорил с соседом и хорошим другом на кухне после того, как укладывал Эрика спать.

Нескольких воспоминаний и ощущений, которые словно просочились из другой жизни, хватало для ностальгии. Он едва что-то помнил. Но каждый раз, ступая на этот континент, хотя бы ненадолго, эта ностальгия усиливалась стократ. Европа имела над Эриком непреодолимое влияние, горько-сладкое, взывающее к его крови.

Чарльз посмотрел на него, когда они все вместе вышли из отеля. На секунду молча охватил пальцами его запястье и улыбнулся в той мягкой, тихой манере — едва изогнув губы, улыбаясь глазами — перед тем, как отойти и завязать громкий разговор с Рейвен, утягивая ее вперед и давая Эрику столько времени, сколько нужно, чтобы начать дышать.

Эрику показалось, что его сердце может разорваться, потому что не способно любить кого-то настолько сильно. Чарльз взглянул на него через плечо, с тем же мягким светом в глазах, и это было больно — очень больно.

Они завтракали перед встречей с группой Рейвен. Рейвен баловалась с едой, как испорченная засранка, которой она и была. У нее на верхней губе осталась пенка от капучино, Чарльз потянулся с снисходительной улыбкой, чтобы стереть ее пальцем.

Официантка поумилялась, смотря на них, и заговорщически подмигнула Эрику.

Будучи совершенно несносными, Чарльз и Рейвен решили сыграть в молодую любовную парочку: держались за руки и провокационно смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Эрик не зарычал на них. Рейвен, очевидно не перенявшая у Чарльза никаких манер, кроме самых гнусных, заползла Эрику на колени и обвилась вокруг него, игриво водя пальчиком по его шее.

Официантка выглядела шокированной, Эрик, несмотря на свои старания, бешено покраснел из-за этого спектакля, который они тут устроили, и Чарльз смеялся, пока не начал всхлипывать, растекаясь от беспомощного веселья.

Эрик изо всех сил стараться хмуриться, но явно проигрывал эту битву: он чувствовал, как губы предательски подергиваются. Это было поистине хорошее утро, впервые за много лет.

Чарльз довольно свободно говорил на французском, но его акцент заставлял Эрика вздрагивать. До того момента, когда говорить начала Рейвен. Тогда Чарльз с Эриком уставились на нее в ужасе, пытаясь заткнуть уши и старательно делая вид, что не имеют никакого понятия, почему эта странная женщина стоит рядом с ними.

Коллеги Рейвен звали Чарльза Шарлем, а Эрик стал Эр _и_ к, что до бесконечности веселило Рейвен. Она весь день посвятила тому, чтобы ставить их в неловкое положение, ведя себя как стереотипнейший до абсурда американский турист, от чего у Эрика волосы на затылке шевелились, а Чарльз задыхался от смеха.

Позднее тем же вечером Чарльз и Рейвен повели Эрика по «дороге минувшей славы», повторяя свой путь из давней поездки, в которую отправились перед выпускным Чарльза. Если хоть половина их историй была правдой, Эрик удивлялся, как их вообще еще раз пустили в город. Чарльз, к тому времени изрядно навеселе, объяснял это течением времени, но Рейвен настаивала, что они были незабываемы.

Она затащила их в подпольный бар на Монмартре и торжественно указала на одну из фотографий на стене в качестве доказательства. Эрик сначала даже не узнал Чарльза среди остальных, пока не понял, что Чарльз одет в женское платье, одет чрезвычайно неудачно, и выглядит совершенно нелепо.

—Я проиграл пари, — сказал Чарльз в свою защиту.

Эрик посмотрел на него оценивающе, медленным и вдумчивым взглядом.

Чарльз покраснел до корней волос. 

— Прекрати, — прошипел он.

— Ну что ты, Чарльз, из тебя бы вышла очаровательная девочка, — протянул Эрик, наслаждаясь смущением Чарльза.

В этом заключалось очередное противоречие, из которых был сделан Чарльз. Он мог флиртовать, как дьявол, мог подкатить к банде байкеров из «Ангелов Ада» и выйти сухим из воды (Эрик бы не поверил, если бы сам не был свидетелем), а потом от самой безобидной реплики весь краснел, и вообще не было никаких шансов угадать, в какой момент он выдаст флирт, а в какой — невинность. У Эрика кружилась голова, и Чарльз улыбался.

Владелец, узнав Рейвен, принес им бутылку абсента в комплимент от заведения. Всех убрало моментально — всех, кроме Эрика, у которого была какая-то нечеловеческая устойчивость к алкоголю, так что ему хватило, чтобы остаться на грани, но не перебрать лишнего.

Рейвен скоро оставила их и ушла к друзьям. Чарльз потерялся по пути к туалету, и когда Эрик пошел на поиски, он нашел его, возбужденно болтающего (в основном, жестикулируя) с каким-то высоким парнем скандинавского вида, который по неясным на то причинам был одет в килт. Парень пристально смотрел на губы Чарльза, в некотором оцепенении. Эрик услышал «Леви-Стросс» и «положительная этническая комплементарность» и закатил глаза.

— Эрик! — Чарльз просиял, увидев его, уверенно приближаясь к отметке «в стельку», если уже не достигнув ее. — Я тут как раз объяснял Бьерну…

— Да, мне все равно, что именно он говорил, — сказал Эрик мужчине, обнимая Чарльза и стягивая его с барного стула за талию, — но это значило «нет». Нет, ноу, нон, найн, неж. Он может сказать это по-армянски, если хочешь. Я знаю, сам его учил.

— Эри-и-и-и-ик, — Чарльз надулся, но всерьез не протестовал, только махнул парню на прощанье.

— Серьезно, Чарльз, — проворчал Эрик, присаживаясь за их столик, чтобы допить свой напиток. — Это было обязательно?

Чарльз скользнул рукой Эрику за шею, полностью распластавшись сбоку и заставив Эрика сомневаться, насколько в говно тот был. Но он на удивление связно, хотя и слегка невнятно, прошептал ему на ухо: 

— Забудь, Эрик. Ты должен отпустить это. Если бы я принимал близко к сердцу каждый раз, когда ты уходил с кем-то...

И, наверно, виноваты были влажные губы Чарльза так близко к его коже, а не абсент, но Эрик потерял контроль и, раньше, чем успел подумать, буркнул: 

— Ты можешь принимать это близко к сердцу.

Чарльз отодвинулся на достаточное расстояние, чтобы видеть лицо Эрика. Или — чтобы хотя бы попытаться, потому что ему, казалось, было тяжело сфокусироваться. 

— Могу?

Эрик вздохнул. 

— Ты же сейчас почти в слюни, да?

Чарльз моргнул. 

— Эм-м. Вполне возможно.

— Пойдем, — Эрик встал и потянул его за руку. — Вернемся в отель.

Может, к своим двадцати пяти годам Чарльз стал лучше переносить алкогольное опьянение, или же это прохладный ночной воздух слегка привел его в чувство, но к тому времени, как они добрались до отеля, он почти не нуждался в том, чтобы Эрик его поддерживал. Хотя Эрик все равно придерживал его за локоть, на всякий случай. И Чарльз, наверное, забыл об этом

Он возбужденно тараторил о непонятном парижском метро, о книге, которую хочет написать, о ребенке, о котором не имел права говорить, ведь он его пациент, но которого Чарльз не хотел отдавать в детский дом после всего, что тот пережил. Это был словно чистый и свежий срез его жизни, невероятно привлекательный. Эрик чувствовал, что стоит в стороне и смотрит на это через стекло, но в то же время может слушать Чарльза вечно.

Париж смягчал Эрика, и с Чарльзом и алкоголем было всего лишь делом времени, когда он сорвется. Когда это все же случилось, Эрик все равно был взят врасплох. Он же так старался.

У них была совмещенная ванная, так что Эрик послал Чарльза в душ первым, в надежде, что тот не утонет.

В номере было жарко, а может, это были последствия алкогольного отравления. Эрик снял пиджак и водолазку, и майку, встал у открытого окна, наслаждаясь прохладным ветром, блуждающим по разгоряченной коже. Он повернулся, когда открылась дверь ванной, и улыбнулся Чарльзу. — Все хорошо?

Чарльз кивнул, и Эрик двинулся, чтобы пройти мимо, когда Чарльз схватил его за руку: — Какого черта, Эрик?

Эрик сначала не понял, ведь такая концентрация алкоголя в крови влияла даже на него, и рука Чарльза касалась его кожи, и сам Чарльз смотрел на него пристально, и…

Ох.

Блядь.

— Ничего, не волнуйся. — Он попытался обогнуть Чарльза, но удача отвернулась от него.

— Это ничего? — Чарльз цепко смотрел на него, скользя пальцами по маленькому, все еще розоватому участку кожи, обрамляющему тонкий рубчик шрама.

— Боже, Эрик, — Чарльз побледнел. — В тебя стреляли.

— Чарльз…

— Тебе выстрелили в грудь. Это же... твое сердце совсем рядом. Эрик, господи боже. И ты ни слова не сказал, ублюдок?! Когда это случилось? Почему ты ничего не сказал? ... Я убью Мойру, я же специально просил ее присматривать за тобой…

— Ты что сделал?

Но Чарльз не слушал, слишком занятый тем, что осматривал Эрика, трогал везде, лихорадочно и беспорядочно, пытался развернуть его, чтобы осмотреть спину, искал другие шрамы и мрачно бормотал себе под нос.

Эрик никогда не отличался терпением, а Чарльз явно был на грани истерики, так что Эрик схватил его за запястья и сжал, так что Чарльз невольно вскрикнул. Эрик встряхнул его.

— Чарльз! Хватит. Это было всего один раз. Я в порядке. Все хорошо.

— Эрик… — Чарльз, мать его, всхлипнул, подняв на него взгляд, прикусив нижнюю губу, как будто пытался сдержать себя...

И вот в этот момент Эрик понял, что они стоят, прижавшись бедрами друг к другу, а Чарльз весь вечер непроизвольно дразнил его, и минуту назад дотрагивался до него, значит, он никак не мог не заметить эрекцию Эрика, упирающуюся ему в живот..

Эрик закрыл глаза и просто стоял на месте, потому что отодвинуться в этот момент не значило решить проблему.

Он не мог ничего сказать в свое оправдание, да и не стал бы врать. Ему просто нужна была еще пара мгновений для себя, чтобы приготовиться к неизбежным последствиям.

— Эрик? — Чарльз заговорил мягко, почти неслышно. — Эрик, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Он заставил себя открыть глаза и немедленно встретил водоворот запутанных эмоций во взгляде Чарльза. В нем были несомненное понимание, симпатия, и больше…

Эрик рвано вздохнул, вновь начав дышать. Потом вспомнил, что все еще держит запястья Чарльза непростительно крепко, ослабил хватку и, не задумываясь, ласково пробежался пальцами по мягкой коже.

Чарльз вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза. 

— Думаю, нам надо поговорить, — прошептал он надломлено.

— Да.

— Не сейчас, — сказал Чарльз. — Я пьян. Ты ненамного трезвее. Я хочу быть трезвым для этого.

Эрик не был уверен, что хочет быть трезвым для этого. Насколько он понимал, Чарльз просто хотел сфокусироваться получше, когда будет бить ему морду.

— Да, — все равно ответил он. — Утром?

Чарльз посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, от этого сердце Эрика снова забилось. Он подумал, что все не так плохо, даже чуть-чуть волшебно.

— Утром, — кивнул Чарльз. Он освободил руки и сжал плечо Эрика теплой ладонью. — Спокойной ночи, Эрик.

Эрику понадобилось несколько попыток, чтобы заставить себя ответить. 

— Спокойной ночи, Чарльз.

Несмотря на все его опасения, этой ночью Эрик спал, как убитый.

***

Естественно, утром его догнал весь эффект от выпитого накануне алкоголя. Сквозь жуткое похмелье Эрик смог различить взволнованные голоса, доносившиеся из соседней комнаты. Его мозг в полубессознательном состоянии узнал в них Чарльза и Рейвен и интерпретировал информацию как «Все хорошо, можно спать дальше» — чем он и занялся.

Когда он окончательно проснулся, было позднее утро. Голова раскалывалась и отвратительно пахло изо рта, но в целом все было не так ужасно. Он выполз в гостиную и увидел Рейвен, мрачно сидящую в одиночестве перед телевизором.

— Что происходит? — спросил Эрик, кивнув на экран, жадно глотая воду из стакана. — Где Чарльз?

— Чарльз уехал, — угрюмо сказала Рейвен.

Эрик чуть не уронил стакан: 

— Что?

Он знал, что это было откровением, может, и неприятным, но Чарльз был не из тех, кто бежит с поля боя.

Чарльза можно было назвать по-разному, но не трусом. К тому же, он действительно переживал за Эрика — в этом Эрик не сомневался.

— О господи, Эрик, что у тебя с лицом? — Рейвен уставилась на него. — Что ты ему сделал прошлым вечером... знаешь, вообще-то, нет. Я не хочу знать. Ты ни при чем, в любом случае. Мойра позвонила.

Эрик ругнулся, выдыхая: 

— Зачем?

Рейвен показала на телевизор: 

— Ты знаешь, кто такой Джон Кобб?

Эрик покосился на экран: 

— Парень из Африки, какой-то религиозный фанатик. Похищает детей, делает девочек проститутками, а мальчиков солдатами.

— Да, этот, — хмуро подтвердила Рейвен. — Спецназовцы только что обнаружили лагерь с детьми, которых его группировка похитила некоторое время назад. Их эмоциональное состояние... ну, ты представляешь.

Эрик внезапно почувствовал тошноту. Он достаточно времени провел с военными, чтобы иметь общее представление.

— Почему Мойра позвонила Чарльзу? — спросил он, игнорирую взгляд Рейвен. — У ЦРУ должен быть выводок ручных психотерапевтов. Начиная с доктора Мактаггерт.

— Там примерно шестьдесят детей, Эрик, — огрызнулась Рейвен, как будто это была его вина. — Не хватает рук. К тому же, Чарльз в списке предпочтительных кандидатур.

— В чьем списке?

Рейвен закатила глаза: 

— Это же Чарльз. Он у всех в списках.

Эрик выругался. Не то чтобы он не сочувствовал детям, нет — окажись он в одной комнате с Коббом, он бы не задумываясь пустил ему пулю в лоб. Просто Чарльз всего себя отдавал, когда работал с детьми, и это ломало его. Эрику не нравилось, что Чарльз уехал один, без поддержки для самого себя.

Рейвен, видимо, думала примерно о том же. Она со злостью ударила по пульту, чтобы выключить телевизор, и посмотрела на Эрика с тем же беспомощным отчаянием, которое он чувствовал.

— Он мог сказать, — пробормотал Эрик.

— Он заставил меня пообещать, что я не стану тебя будить, — сказала Рейвен. Она вздохнула, качнув головой. — Он обещал сходить со мной по магазинам.

Это не было жалобой испорченной богатой девчонки, скорее искренним сожалением, что у них украли такую редкую возможность провести время вместе. Рейвен и Чарльз, хоть не были родственниками по крови, но иногда словно зависели друг от друга, как близнецы, и увядали, когда не виделись достаточно регулярно.

— Я могу сходить с тобой по магазинам, — предложил Эрик.

Рейвен оживилась: 

— Правда?

— На самом деле, нет. Я лучше застрелюсь, — признался он. — Это Чарльз у нас терпеливый.

— Как будто, — фыркнула она.

— Но… если у тебя намечается очередная съемка и тебе нужен мальчик на побегушках...

Рейвен издала радостный вопль, подпрыгнув на диване. 

— Я знала, что есть причина, по которой я тебя больше люблю!

Эрик вздрогнул от ее крика. 

— Ты подлая маленькая врушка, — проворчал он, автоматически поддерживая ее. — Ты всегда больше любила Чарльза.

— Я больше люблю вас обоих. — Она просияла и звонко чмокнула его в щеку, от чего Эрик снова вздрогнул и довольно бесцеремонно отпустил ее.

***

Все было неплохо еще пару дней, а потом позвонила Мойра и начала разговор с извинений.

Так Эрик и оказался в Африке, и все оперативно катилось к черту.

***

У него за спиной капитан спецназа говорил: 

— Нужно выдвигаться сейчас. Ударим, пока они не ждут.

Его... лейтенант? ... 

— Эрик мог только догадываться, сложно было определить звания без чего-то, напоминающего стандартные нашивки — мрачно взглянул на капитана и прекратил на минуту жевать свою сигару: — Какого хуя бы им нас не ждать?

Капитан ухмыльнулся. Эти двое были чем-то странно похожи, хотя Эрику было совершенно насрать. Он даже их имена старался не запоминать.

— Они думают, что мы обсуждаем их условия.

— Нет, — рыкнул Эрик. Мужчины обернулись на него. — Они не идиоты. Они знают, что вы никогда не отпустите их людей.

— Убийцы, вся их шайка, — мрачно пробормотал лейтенант.

— Вы не можете пойти на штурм, — сказал Эрик. — Риск для заложников слишком велик.

— Черт побери, Леншерр, думаешь, я не знаю? — капитан взорвался. — Спасибо за твое экспертное мнение, но ты гражданский инженер, ты здесь из вежливости, так что почему бы тебе не взять свое мнение и не засунуть туда, где солнце не светит?

— У меня допуск от ЦРУ, — зарычал Эрик. — И штурм здания даст только одно — непомерное количество трупов. Должен быть другой выход.

— А что, если его нет? Мы теряем время — за каждую минуту, что мы тут торчим, Кобб продвигается в глубь страны. Еще немного, и мы не сможем найти его. Я должен приказать двигаться сейчас…

Эрик оскалился. Эти люди охотились за Коббом месяцами. Они не остановятся сейчас. Не тогда, когда у них есть разрешение творить любую херню, лишь бы все было сделано. Они попали в отряд не за свои душевные качества и уважение к человеческой жизни. По их мнению, горстка детей, стоявших между ними и их целью, уже была мертва. Сопутствующие потери.

Эрик лихорадочно прикинул, сможет ли Мойра их отозвать, если он ей позвонит. Хотя при всех ее несомненных талантах, она не могла отменить приказ своего же начальства. К тому же в данный момент она зависла в десяти тысячах футов над Атлантикой.

— 24 часа.

Они снова уставились на него. Лейтенант вытащил незажженную сигару изо рта. 

— Что?

— Дайте мне 24 часа, чтобы найти другую возможность. Если у меня не получится, штурмуйте здание. Вы правда хотите, чтобы смерть всех этих детей была на вашей совести?

Капитан выглядел так, будто сейчас засмеется или скажет что-нибудь, что заставит Эрика продумать план его убийства, но лейтенант задумчиво качнул головой. Может, дети были его слабым местом, где-то под всей этой толстой маской «я машина для убийств».

— Кто у тебя в этом здании, Леншерр? Что ты вообще здесь забыл?

Эрик не отвел взгляд, он нутром чувствовал, что ответ будет решающим. Он ненавидел этих людей, ненавидел чувство бессилия, но на кону была жизнь Чарльза, ради него Эрик пожертвовал бы гораздо большим, чем своей гордостью.

— У меня действительно есть там кое-кто, — тяжело признал он. — Мой...

Как вообще можно был описать Чарльза? «Мой друг» звучало банально, если это не сам Чарльз говорил. Да и пошло бы оно к ебеням, Эрик никогда не был склонен к притворству и эвфемизмам.

Чарльз, может, и не был его любовником, но он точно был дохрена больше, чем друг, больше, чем брат, больше, чем…

— Чарльз.

— Твой... Чарльз? — насмешливо спросил капитан.

— Чарльз Ксавье, — устало сказал Эрик. — Доктор Чарльз Ксавье, профессор Чарльз Ксавье. Вы наверняка слышали о нем, он много занимается волонтерством…

— Погоди, — перебил лейтенант, неожиданно нахмурившись. — Ты имеешь в виду мозгоправа? Чака?

Эрик вдруг почувствовал себя глупо. Ну конечно, они знали Чарльза. Конечно, он носил тупое прозвище среди спецназовцев, о котором никто не знал, потому что он был Чарльзом, чьей заветной мечтой было медленно добить Эрика, просто доводя его до бешенства.

Капитан нахмурился: 

— Кого?

— Ксавье — его ж вроде так зовут. Парень, который помог Билли, помнишь?

Лейтенант взглянул на здание с интересом. 

— После того, как этот ублюдок похитил Билли, превратил его в слюнявого дебила — Чак вытащил его. Мы думали, он на всю жизнь останется таким, а сейчас женился, и ребенок на подходе, вот настолько оправился.

Капитан выглядел наполовину шокированным, наполовину раздраженным, и выразил это единственным возможным способом: 

— Блядь.

Лейтенант пихнул его локтем. 

— Дай ему 24 часа, Вик.

Эрик внезапно почувствовал головокружение и смог только кивнуть.

***

Как оказалось, Эрику потребовалось ровно два часа из означенных двадцати четырех, чтобы понять — другая возможность действительно существует. Двадцать же оставшихся понадобились, чтобы ее стало возможно осуществить. Солидное количество людей на разных должностях были должны Эрику услугу или несколько, а еще большему числу людей он мог угрожать в случае отказа. Все, что потребовалось — это доступ к спутниковому телефону и ноутбук, а потом короткая разведка, чтобы убедиться, что к зданию действительно ведут старые тоннели.

— Охуеть, — впечатлено сказал лейтенант. Его звали Логан, Эрик все же махнул рукой на пренебрежение именами. — Откуда ты знал, что они здесь есть?

Эрик поджал губы. Он знал это по той же причине, по которой считался лучшим в своем деле. Он не был самым изобретательным или креативным, он не был художником, но он был дохрена въедливым, в той степени, когда уже поздно говорить о гипертрофированной педантичности и пора задуматься о наличии паранойи.

— Больница была построена на фундаменте здания колониальной эры, — объяснил он сквозь зубы, потому что ненавидел что-то объяснять. — Раньше это было что-то вроде резиденции.

— Ну нихрена себе, — ровно сказал Логан.

В этом была проблема. Для начала, тоннель был глубоко, а за прошедшие столетия уровень земли поднялся еще больше. Даже если бы у них хватало людей, слишком долго было бы поднять дюжину людей наверх на веревках, одного за другим. Эрик проверил доступные материалы, долго ругался и решил сделать лифт.

Потребовалась каждая крупица знаний, полученных за годы работы, чтобы соорудить этот импровизированный кустарный механизм, но Эрик сделал это, будь все проклято. Помогло, что Логан украл бог знает откуда небольшой электрогенератор. Эрик не задавал вопросов.

— Теперь понятно, — сказал Логан, жуя свою чертову сигару, пока Эрик работал.

— Что понятно?

— Зачем им взрослый заложник. Детей перевезли на эту базу. Там оставались только те двенадцать засранцев, когда люди Кобба атаковали. Они сказали всем взрослым выметаться, какую-то хрень, что дети — солдаты, что не хотят причинять вред гражданским. — Он сплюнул. — Херня. Скорее всего, не хотели, чтобы все црушники приперлись. Подумали, что если это будут только дети, на них забьют.

Эрик ждал продолжения, хотя уже знал, что случилось дальше.

— Один парень вызвался остаться, — Логан пожал плечами. — Казалось бессмысленно сперва, но раз это Чак, ну...

Не сдержавшись, Эрик хмыкнул. Не было сюрпризом, что Чарльз умел произвести впечатление, даже на бездушного наемника вроде Логана.

Когда все было готово, протестировано, по мнению Эрика, примерно на десять процентов удовлетворительно, капитан, Вик, откуда ни возьмись оказался рядом с ним.

— Так, парни, время. Я уже слишком долго терплю всё это индиано-джонсовское дерьмо, Леншерр. Я бы не стал рисковать своими людьми ради этого, но мой брат сам вызвался, — он с ухмылкой сжал плечо Логана. — Большая когтистая тряпка. Проникните внутрь, если сможете, уведете детей и выбирайтесь сами. У вас полчаса, и потом мы идем на штурм.

Эрик угрюмо кивнул. Логан спрыгнул на платформу рядом с ним, и Эрик нажал на рычаг, чтобы начать спуск.

— У тебя есть пушка, Леншерр?

— Да, — Эрик похлопал по кобуре.

Логан даже выплюнул сигару: 

— Используй только для самозащиты. У тебя нет лицензии на убийство.

Эрик ничего не ответил. Он не был солдатом, он никогда не забирал жизнь. Но он не будет колебаться, он убьет любого, кто встанет между ним и Чарльзом, и после этого ему не понадобится никакая психотерапия.

Логан, видимо, почувствовал что-то из этого, потому что закатил глаза и ничего не сказал.

Тоннель был старый, но железный каркас, хоть и ржавый, сохранил его в неприкосновенности. Эрик одобряюще скользнул пальцами по старому металлу.

Выбраться было другой проблемой. Тоннель вел к фундаменту, и хорошо, что Логан пошел с ним, потому что в одиночку Эрик бы не смог выбить люк. Вылезая, они произвели достаточно шума, чтобы мертвого поднять, но никто не напал на них.

— Где нахрен все? — пробормотал Логан, держа в руках фонарик, но не включая его.

В здании было темно, но Эрик тоже предпочел бы споткнуться, чем выдать их местоположение. Логан, казалось, видит в темноте, как кошка, и Эрик крался за ним в темном лабиринте коридоров.

Они никого не встретили.

 

В здании должно было быть около двенадцати террористов, но они никого не встретили.

— Обеденный перерыв? — прошептал Эрик, покосившись на темноту снаружи, когда они проходили мимо окна.

— На хуй, — выругался Логан. — Давай разделимся. Возьми восточное крыло. И, Леншерр, ради бога, не убейся.

Эрик показал ему средний палец, но жест вышел напрасным в абсолютной темноте. Он остался один.

Эрик за свою жизнь сделал много ужасных вещей, но прошло много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз ощущал то, что ощущал сейчас — его вели инстинкты, каждое чувство обострилось до предела. Он всматривался всей кожей, в крови бурлил адреналин.

Он чувствовал себя... диким. Крадясь на цыпочках, с холодной тяжестью оружия в руке…

В этот момент его и попытались приложить каким-то металлическим прутом, пока он заворачивал за угол, и по касательной задели плечо, едва не попав по голове.

Боль обожгла, как язык пламени, Эрик забыл про пистолет, выворачивая нападавшему руку и впечатывая того лицом в стену. Мужчина издал задушенный стон, и Эрик застыл.

— Чарльз?

Тело под ним напряглось еще больше, как будто это вообще было возможно.

— Эрик?

Эрик отпустил его, и Чарльз повернулся. Проникающего сквозь окно света луны едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть черты его лица.

— Эрик.

У Чарльза на щеке был порез, в темноте кровь казалась черной. Эрик автоматически поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до него. Чарльз дернулся назад и…

В жизни каждого человека бывают такие моменты — моменты абсолютной, безжалостной ясности, когда человек уступает место животному, зов инстинкта преобладает над мыслью и разумом.

Эрик не думал, когда наклонился вперед, движимый лишь одной мыслью — Чарльз-рядом-невредимый. Это было не время и не место, но губы Чарльза поддавались его губам так сладко, когда Эрик целовал его настойчиво и сильно, и так отчаянно.

Эрик на мгновение едва не потерял сознание, когда Чарльз не оттолкнул его.

Это длилось всего несколько украденных секунд, но для Эрика это была вечность.

Чарльз пошевелился под ним и разорвал поцелуй: 

— Не то чтобы я не рад тебя видеть, — прошептал он, — но у нас мало времени. Пойдем.

И в этом — в этом был весь Чарльз. Он не спрашивал, как Эрик здесь оказался, не задавал кучу других вполне разумных, но совершенно бесполезных на данный момент вопросов.

Он просто схватил Эрика за руку и потащил в темный коридор.

— Куда мы идем?

— За детьми. Охрану не получится отвлечь надолго.

— Где они? — Эрик поглядывал через плечо, даже когда они ускорились. — Почему ты здесь блуждаешь один?

 

Ответ Чарльза, слегка запыхавшегося, был тихий, как и весь их разговор, но с несомненным поддразниванием: 

— Что, Эрик, ты хотел героически прийти мне на помощь? Ты представлял меня привязанным к креслу с кляпом во рту?

— Кляп был бы благословением, — пробормотал Эрик себе под нос.

— Я все слышал. Нам сюда.

— Так почему ты…

— Дети плакали. Нужно было либо оставить меня с ними, либо всех перестрелять, и, видимо, они живыми нужнее, представь себе.

Эрик сжал ладонь Чарльза, но остальные сантименты оставил на потом: 

— Где люди Кобба?

— Они охраняли меня по двое или по трое сначала. Я сначала ничего не мог сделать. Но потом они получили надлежащее впечатление, что я очень напуган и совершенно беспомощен, и оставили только одного охранника.

— И что ты сделал?

— Боюсь, мне пришлось его загипнотизировать.

Эрик не удержался и хмыкнул, Чарльз раздраженно дернул его за руку.

— Вопреки твоему недоверию, Эрик, — прошипел он пропитанным раздражением голосом, вслед старому спору, — гипноз действительно работает. Я не люблю его использовать, но уверяю тебя, я вполне компетентен.

— Так что ты с ним сделал?

— Он казался жестоким. Было легко заронить идею, что у него счеты с кем-то из напарников.

— Какие счеты?

— Откуда мне знать? Он часть силовой армейской группировки. Какие-нибудь счеты наверняка есть.

Отдаленные звуки драки и громких голосов, кажется, подтверждали его слова. Чарльз перешел в бег, как он видел что-то в этой темноте, Эрик совершенно не понимал.

— Пойдем, я пытался найти выход, который бы не охранялся, но не получилось, но я полагаю, раз ты здесь…

— Подземные тоннели.

— Правда? Бесподобно. Нам в эту дверь...

Они стремглав влетели в Логана, и только рефлексы Эрика спасли их от незапланированной кровавой бойни, потому что Логан даже не пытался убрать ножи — его любимое оружие.

Следующие пара секунд были наполнены растерянной перебранкой и матом. Дети — девять человек в возрасте от четырех до двенадцати — в страхе отшатнулись от Логана и Эрика, но с готовностью пошли за Чарльзом, когда тот уговаривал их на смеси английского и суахили, на котором, насколько Эрик помнил, Чарльз вообще-то не говорил.

Чарльз поднял на руки самую маленькую девочку, и Эрик поймал себя на том, что под настойчивым взглядом Чарльза сделал то же, все тело Эрика вибрировало «скорее, скорее, скорее».

Они были слишком медленные и слишком громкие, и, естественно, попали в засаду на полпути к подвалу. Эрик сунул ребенка Чарльзу и послал их вперед, хотя сам упал на живот, вытаскивая пистолет и целясь туда, куда Логан послал вихрь летящих ножей в ответ на выстрелы. Каким образом им удалось добраться до люка, навсегда осталось для Эрика необъяснимым чудом. Единственным объяснением было то, что Логан — конченый псих и, кажется, не вполне человек.

Эрик выпустил всю обойму, он знал, что попал в цель не единожды, но не задумывался об этом, пока они не забрались на самодельную платформу лифта, а Чарльз уставился на пистолет в его руке. Эрик не мог понять, что у него на уме, но демонстративно поднял подбородок — не жалел ни о чем. Чарльз открыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но в этот момент девочка на его руках уткнулась лицом в его шею, и он отвлекся. Логан бросился на платформу, перерезал не ту веревку, и они понеслись навстречу звездному небу, сопровождаемые звуками выстрелов в отдалении.

После всего этого, еще долго, весь путь в грузовике, Эрик чувствовал себя задыхающимся и онемевшим. Чарльз тихо говорил с детьми, пока они подскакивали на неровной дороге. Эрик наблюдал за ним, обессиленно, со странной завистью — не знал причину и был охрененно рад, что пока до него ничего не доходило.

Чарльз — стойкий, находчивый, дерзкий пленник Чарльз — сломался, когда они приехали в аэропорт, и люди Мойры пришли, чтобы забрать детей.

Дети все разом повисли на Чарльзе, и физически больно было видеть, как их, кричащих, по одному отрывают от него.

— Мойра, пожалуйста, — Чарльз просил в отчаянии, с текущими по щекам слезами. — Что ты делаешь? Ты должна отпустить меня с ними…

— Прости, Чарльз, но это не обсуждается, — отрезала она, потому что ей тоже было нелегко, и она отказывала ему уже в пятый раз. Чарльз уже просто умолял, что само по себе походило на пытку. — Я не могу... ты сам был в заложниках — я не могу разрешить тебе работать с детьми сейчас, господи! Ты знаешь это!

— Мойра…

— Возьми себя в руки! — Она ударила его по лицу, нечаянно задев порез на скуле.

Эрик потерял контроль.

Он влетел между ними, оттаскивая Чарльза и всем телом закрывая его, яростно смотря на Мойру. 

— Отвали от него нахрен!

Глаза Мойры расширились, губы дрожали: 

— Прости! Я не хотела. Чарльз, мне так…

— Тихо, — зарычал Эрик. — Отойди.

— Нет, она права, — сказал Чарльз, безвольно повиснув в руках Эрика. — Я сейчас непригоден для работы, она права. Мойра, ты права, все хорошо. Эрик...

Эрик опустил взгляд и проклял себя тысячу раз, потому что Чарльз неистово дрожал в его руках. Сейчас, когда адреналин и непосредственная опасность не подгоняли, его накрыло все сразу: ужас от случившегося, угрозы детям, его собственной жизни. Его трясло, и он был напуган — только теперь испугался, придурок. Эрик, не задумываясь, прижал его ближе, держал его и держал.

— Пожалуйста, поехали домой, — прошептал Чарльз.

Эрик кивнул. Это он мог устроить.

***

К тому времени, как они добрались до привычного комфорта коммерческого аэропорта, Чарльз давно успокоился. Эрик не знал, как Мойре удалось посадить их на первый рейс до Нью-Йорка, и, откровенно говоря, ему было все равно. Это была не ее вина, но не винить ее было сложно.

Как только они поднялись на борт, Чарльз выпил пару таблеток, которыми его снабдила улыбчивая стюардесса, и заснул полуобморочным сном, развалившись на Эрике. Эрику пришлось подталкивать его, чтобы просунуть руку и обхватить его за плечи, чтобы им обоим было хоть немного удобнее. Когда он наконец справился с этим и Чарльз тихо и тепло дышал ему в шею, Эрик поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что стюардесса смотрит на них с надписью на лице «вы двое такие милые».

Эрик хмуро взглянул на нее, но она только улыбнулась шире — и это было вообще неприемлемо. Эрик привык, что женщины по всему миру будто таяли от умиления рядом с Чарльзом, но вот конкретно эта умилялась над ним, Эриком, и это было... это было…

Чарльз во сне потерся носом о его плечо, и мыслительный процесс Эрика зашел в тупик. Он мог потерять Чарльза — почти потерял его — и все же вот он, пригрелся на боку Эрика, маленькая тактильная шлюшка, как будто ничего не случилось.

Эрик подозревал, что и сам начинает всерьез умиляться, и закрыл глаза, когда стюардесса тактично отвела взгляд.

***

Было немного странно вернуться в Вестчестер. У них у всех были квартиры в городе, но Эрик подозревал, что Чарльзу нужно было больше пространства — в буквальном смысле. Чарльз выглядел гораздо лучше, когда они приземлились. Он стал собраннее и больше походил на себя, но все равно был немного подавлен, хотя частично это объяснялось усталостью, наверное.

Эрик никогда не считал поместье Ксавье домом, но сейчас, когда они смотрели на старый особняк, что-то неожиданно кольнуло его. Он знал здесь каждый уголок, каждый коридор, каждую комнату, от чердака до подвала. Он знал каждый дюйм земли вокруг. Где пролезть через ограду, на какое дерево легче забраться. Он знал это, и внезапно... почувствовал спокойствие.

— Ты останешься? — тихо спросил Чарльз, улыбаясь еще усталой, но уже знакомой улыбкой. Он нерешительно протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ладони Эрика.

 

Эрик поймал ее и переплел их пальцы. Они еще не говорили ни о поцелуе, ни о Париже. Эрик сомневался, что то, что происходило между ними, было непонятно к этому времени, но не стал додумывать эту мысль, не хотел гадать. Он и так уже делал это слишком часто.

— Я останусь, — сказал он.

Чарльз сжал его руку и улыбнулся.

***

Они приехали в поместье поздно вечером, и Эрик не видел Чарльза до вечера следующего дня.

— Поверить не могу, что проспал так долго, — сказал Чарльз с покаянной улыбкой и зевнул, сонно уставившись на собранный Эриком ужин. — Мне кажется, я не голоден.

Эрик все равно заставил его поесть, после чего Чарльз снова заснул. Видимо, восемнадцати часов было недостаточно.

Он все еще спал, когда на следующее утро позвонила Мойра, чтобы назначить встречу с психологом. Эрик был груб и начисто отказался будить Чарльза.

— Ему не нужна консультация, — прорычал он в трубку.

— Эрик, это просто формальность, — голос Мойры звучал расстроенно. — Если он хочет и дальше с нами работать — и он хочет, ты знаешь — ему нужно получить разрешение после стрессовой ситуации. Это протокол. Конечно, он его получит.

В этом Эрик не сомневался. Один совершенно объяснимый срыв ничего не говорил о Чарльзе, кроме того, что он тоже человек. Боже, да он почти выбрался оттуда самостоятельно.

Было очень приятно положить трубку.

Чарльз проснулся около полудня и был немедленно атакован экономкой. Он извиняюще улыбнулся Эрику и исчез в давно откладываемых документах.

Эрик вдруг занервничал. Он попытался вытащить к ним Рейвен. Еще день назад она была полностью за. Но сейчас она просто посмеялась над ним.

— Иди поговори с ним, трус несчастный, — радостно сказала она. — Я и близко не подойду, пока вы во всем не разберетесь. — Она внезапно поперхнулась. — О боже мой.

— Что?

— Чарльз мой брат, и ты тоже.

— И?

— Приглашения на свадьбу будут очень неловкие.

Эрик не то чтобы повесил трубку, он бросил ее.

Начальник Эрика был надоедлив, как Рейвен, но вовсе не так счастлив. Его голос помрачнел, когда Эрик сообщил, что он наконец решил использовать весь свой неотгуленный отпуск. Эрика работа не волновала. Он был не настолько самонадеян, чтобы думать, что без него Фрост Инк не выживет, но важные клиенты уже спрашивали именно его, так что Винстон бы скорее отрезал себе руку, чем уволил его.

Все же Эрик провел день, уединившись с ноутбуком, пытаясь распределить свои самые неотложные проекты и проклиная коллег. В какой-то момент Эрик понял, что они не прекратят задавать вопросы, пока он на них отвечает, и разлогинился из корпоративной сети. Он никогда не был наседкой, и если бы кто-то попросил его научить плавать, Эрик бы скорее всего столкнул его в воду в самом глубоком месте.

Что? Не у всех было такое терпение, как у Чарльза.

Библиотека была пуста, как и спальня Чарльза. В конце концов Эрик нашел его снаружи, на той же самой скамейке, где он сидел после похорон Шерон.

Чарльз был одет в широкие брюки и голубую оксфордскую рубашку. Он кормил уток с несколько отсутствующим выражением лица.

Эрик наклонил голов, изучая его. 

— Можно я теперь буду звать тебя Азирафелем?

— Эрик! — Чарльз поднял удивленный взгляд и ухмыльнулся. — Знаешь, я всегда считал, что из тебя выйдет отменный Кроули. Подкрадываешься к людям...

Эрик встряхнул головой, ухмыляясь. 

— Можно? — он кивнул на скамейку.

Чарльз посмотрел на него с мягким упрёком: 

— Тебе не нужно спрашивать, Эрик.

Они поговорили о пустяках некоторое время. Чарльз пересказал телефонный разговор с Рейвен и задался вопросом, надолго ли задержится ее новый бойфренд. Эрик немного побрюзжал о своих коллегах.

Где-то посреди разговора Чарльз тихо спросил: 

— Эрик. Давно?

Не было шанса интерпретировать это иначе.

— С тех пор, как ты застал меня с Лиззи, — сказал Эрик, сдаваясь. — И еще до этого.

Глаза Чарльза расширились: 

— Боже, Эрик. Все эти годы... Почему ты не сказал мне?

Эрик скривился: 

— Большую часть этих лет ты был воплощением понятия «малолетка».

Чарльз просто уставился на него, и ладно, Эрик мог признать, что сейчас это звучало гораздо тупее, чем раньше. Он вздохнул.

— Я хотел тебе сказать. Когда я приехал к тебе в Оксфорд…

— Бог мой, — Чарльз побледнел, зажмурившись. — Ты действительно ревновал. Я думал, Мойре мерещится.

— Нет.

Чарльз посмотрел на него необычайно яркими глазами. В них стояли слезы: 

— Мне так жаль, Эрик.

— Откуда тебе было знать.

— Я просто — ты был с Эммой, и я просто — я не думал, что делаю, просто так было проще…

— Я никогда не был с Эммой. Она намеренно ввела тебя в заблуждение, чтобы охранить твою невинность от такого злого и страшного извращенца, как я.

Чарльз горько хмыкнул: 

— Было нечего охранять, да?

Эрик потянулся, чтобы нежно охватить ладонями лицо Чарльза, и провел подушечкой пальца по скуле: 

— Нет, было. И сейчас есть.

Чарльз посмотрел на него решительно: 

— Я не невинный.

— Нет.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться.

— Можешь, — сказал Эрик, потому что он никогда не недооценивал Чарльза, и не пытался начинать сейчас.

Чарльз выглядел немного недовольным, как будто он ожидал большего противостояния. Эрик улыбнулся, мечтая о приятной улыбке, мечтая уметь улыбаться иначе, чем своим хищным зубастым оскалом, который он всегда пытался скрыть, но не очень в этом преуспел. Он отчаянно хотел двинуться вперед, но заставлял себя сидеть смирно, давая Чарльзу время на раздумья, к чему бы это ни привело.

Он был вознагражден, когда Чарльз придвинулся ближе, зажмурившись, и поцеловал его, с таким видом, будто прыгает с моста. Пальцами он держал Эрика за подбородок, как будто боялся, что Эрик его оттолкнет.

Чарльз правда не разбирался в людях.

Эрик притянул Чарльза себе на колени, на заднем плане утки протестовали против недостатка внимания. Эрик целовал Чарльза, как только мог, откровенно и беззастенчиво, пока Чарльз не застонал, задрожал в его руках, и прошептал: 

— Пойдем в кровать.

Эрик прикусил его нижнюю губу. 

— Что, даже не пригласишь меня на ужин? Я в ужасе, Чарльз.

Чарльз, слава богу, рассмеялся: 

— Сколько хочешь, друг мой. — Он изучающе провел пальцами по линии подбородка Эрика. — Считай, что ты забронирован до конца жизни.

В его глазах было столько надежды и неверящей радости, что Эрик подумал, что снимает с себя всякую ответственность за шокированных уток, когда на заявление Чарльза он дал единственный возможный ответ.

***

Позже, в спальне, Эрик раздевался так, словно одежда горела на нем, но Чарльз был странно неловок, тихо ругаясь и неуклюже расстегивая пуговицы и застежки. Эрик поймал его ладони, удерживая, и тронул его подбородок, поднимая голову.

— Эй. Что случилось?

— Ничего, — сказал Чарльз и покраснел.

Сердце Эрика сжалось от понимания: 

— Ты никогда в жизни не стеснялся.

— Нет, — признал Чарльз. — Но... это ты.

От его смущения сердце Эрика будто разрывалось. Эрик не знал, каким образом после всего случившегося Чарльз еще ничего не понял.

Эрик никогда не умел красиво говорить, поэтому ничего не сказал. Он хотел поцеловать Чарльза, так что он это сделал. Потом взял все в свои руки, раздевая Чарльза медленно, нежно, шепча что-то ласковое, не совсем понимая, что, и отвлекаясь, подсчитывая веснушки.

Он разложил Чарльза на кровати и целовал его всего, лаская, покусывая, нажимая и надавливая, пока Чарльз не начал беспорядочно стонать, дрожать и задыхаться, и уже не мог сказать ничего связного, кроме «Эрик» и «пожалуйста».

Тогда Эрик скользнул в него одним ровным, неумолимым толчком. Больше всего он хотел быть нежным, но Чарльз бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд, подался и почти преуспел в переворачивании их обоих, и Эрик сдался. По-настоящему прижал его к кровати и сделал то, чего Чарльз так явно просил, то, что было нужно им обоим.

Чарльз в его руках был словно раскаленный до бела провод, уступчивый снаружи и с железным стержнем внутри, податливый и стойкий. И головокружительно прекрасный. Эрик не понимал, как жил раньше, не зная всего этого, не зная его таким, не зная их.

— Эрик, — простонал Чарльз, и Эрик вошел в него еще на один последний дюйм перед тем, как все вспыхнуло огнем.

***

Позже, часами и часами позже, Эрик перебирал пальцами волосы Чарльза, потемневшие от пота, и целовал его плечи.

— Чарльз, — мягко сказал он. — Давно?

Чарльз моргнул, медленно повернувшись, восхитительно затраханный и утомленный. 

— Серьезно?

Эрик неуверенно передернул свободным плечом.

Выражение лица Чарльза смягчилось: 

— С тех пор, как я увидел тебя в том комиссионном, — признался он застенчиво, охрипшим после того, что Эрик с ним сделал, голосом. — С тех пор, как ты поставил мне фингал.

Эрику захотелось вернуться назад во времени и треснуть себя по голове. Хотя, наверное, все было к лучшему — одному богу известно, что бы он натворил, если бы знал. Осознание причиняло боль, сладкую боль, и он скрыл ее за смешком.

— Ну конечно. Ты такой хороший мальчик, Чарльз. Надо было догадаться, что у тебя встает на насилие.

Чарльз тихо фыркнул и ухмыльнулся: 

— Не на насилие, мой друг. На тебя.

Эрик вздрогнул. 

— Скажи это еще раз.

Чарльз перекатился на него, удерживая его взгляд. 

— Тебя, Эрик. Тебя — всегда.

И Эрик был слишком счастлив, чтобы мыслить разумно, но может быть — может быть — Чарльз все же разбирался в людях.

***

КОНЕЦ

————  
[1] Немецких марок (нем. Deutsche Mark)


End file.
